Fantasia
by Yukari Kurochi
Summary: The Chief of Heaven actually had two One blotted out from existence because she was not She built her own palace where she was exiled to, created a new type of Soon war waged over her from her father in an attempt to bring her back to marry someone she History repeats, only will she be able to change her fate this time? Ayanami x Oc Complete
1. Fantasia

'Only if life has always been this easy for me,' I thought while I sat in class. Truthfully I was a Black Hawk. I was kinda in trouble with Ayanami so I was ditching them until he cools down for a while. It was only yesterday when Hyuuga had dared me to go and steal his precious Aya-tan's hat.

_"Come on Yukari-chan ~ it's just one little favor." Hyuuga asked._

_ "A favor that might as well be the end of me," I replied back. "Besides, it's just Kari."_

_ "Come on Kari-chan~ don't be like that. Just go steal the hat, I promise nothing bad will happen." Hyuuga pleaded again._

_ "No."_

_ "Please?"_

_ "No."_

_ "How about if I do your paperwork then?"_

_ "Ayanami-sama doesn't give me any paperwork."_

_ "I'll treat you out for candy."_

_ I paused, he had got me there since I had a sweet tooth._

_ "How about candy and I'll convince Aya-tan to let us all go on a trip to the ice-rink."_

_ I smiled at Hyuuga, "Sold!"_

_ Yeah, this kinda went as planned until Ayanami found me out. But he didn't kill me for some reason. He just muttered something about wanting his hat back and dealing with me later since Hyuuga had his hat._

"MISS KUROCHI! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?" Sensei yelled at me from the front of the room.

My head snapped up. I smiled dreamingly, "HAI~" I said cheekily.

"Very well then why don't you tell me how to approach the enemy if they are 50 meters away and they have 500 troops with them and you are alone with no back up?" Sensei asked me.

_'Really I'll just cut right through them. But they dunno I'm really a Black Hawk.'_ I thought.

I thought for a second be fore saying, "There is no answer sensei."

A vein popped out on Sensei's head, "Why is that?"

"Because this is not a battlefield," I explained simply, "This is a **classroom** last I remembered, unless something happened."

The whole class laughed at my response. Then the sensei was really mad and pointed a ruler at me and said "At the end of this ruler is an idiot that is about to get a 20 page essay."

I smiled and said, "Which end of the ruler sensei?" Everyone laughed at me pawning Sensei's butt off.

"THAT IS IT!" Sensei roared, "YUKARI KUROCHI! YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE NOW!"

I looked at sensei. A Cheshire cat smile was plastered over my face. "Sensei, please don't give me any punishment! Surely you took it as a joke right?"

Just then the door to the class room banged open. And someone ran in.

"Yukari~sama! Run for your life! Ayanami's coming after you! Run for it!" a girl screamed.

"Alice-chan! Where did you get this info?" I stood up.

"I over heard him talking." Alice ran up, grabbed my hand and flew out the door.

Sensei smiled, "Karma B**** (this word has been transformed into a series of stars for your safety and concern)."

Soon enough Ayanami was on our tails..

"Alice! I knew we shouldn't have taken that turn there!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Alice pushed me forward, "I'll hold him off! Go!"

"No! I won't go without you!"

"Please! Just go! And remember me always as your loyal beglieter!" Alice turned around and tackled Ayanami. Who just stood up glared at her and tried to go after me again. But Alice hung onto his boot yelling, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

I turned around and ran after that. I did not want to see the rest of what would have happened. I ran and ran until I finally decided it was safe.

"I won't let you get punishment from Ayanami-sama in vain Alice." I vowed. I ran out the Barsburg Academy, down the street, turned a corner, ran down an alley, past a vending machine, into through a shop, out the shop's back door, leaped over a dog, turned another corner, ran down the lane, stopped to pat a cute kitty, then turned a corner once more, and finally I decided I was safe enough and since I was in town wanted to go shopping a little and soon I forgot all about the demon that was after me.

"Oh, this looks pretty. And this is a must have! Aww, look at these candies! I have to buy then for Hyuuga! And this cake, its looks so good! I think I'll buy this for everyone to have later." I smiled. Soon my arms were overloaded with pastries, clothes for me and Alice; my wonderful beglieter, and some games.

I looked at the nearest clock. It said 3pm. "Hmm, wonder if I should head back now~" I turned around and walked a few steps before crashing into someone's chest. And it didn't feel very soft at all.

_'This person smells familiar…' _I thought before I looked up.

"I caught you."

_'Oh fluff cakes.'_ I thought. "A-aya-n-nami-s-sama, uh… nice to see you out here n-neh?" I stammered.

"Why did you run away from me?" Ayanami asked.

_'Did I just hear a hint of the you-are-so-dead tone in his voice?'_ "Ah… um you see? I thought you were gonna kill me for stealing you hat yesterday."

Ayanami looked at me with amusement, "Hyuuga confessed that he was solely responsible. And all I wanted to tell you was that the council wants to talk with you about something private."

I sighed. "Not again!"

"Stop whining. I have way more meetings then you have in a month." Ayanami said.

"Phfft, whatever you say." I used landkarte and teleported both of us into his office scaring the heck out of Hyuuga who was slacking off again on paperwork.

I gave the things to who I wanted to. Put my clothes into my room and ran off to the meeting they were having.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get your message earlier."

"It's fine Yukari. Please have a seat."

"Yes, of course General Oak-sama."

General Oak laced his finger together. "So this time I want to think about marrying this guy."

He motioned with his hand for a soldier to bring someone in. "This is Carl the Slave Trader."

"She's hot. I would love to have her as a wife, Bro."

I stared at him. He had a Mohawk, multiple piercings, and the face or someone sly and cruel.

"I'm sorry to say but I'm gonna have to deny this offer." I stood up ready to leave the room.

"I thought you might say that." General Oak walked over to me, "If you do as I say the Barsburg Army will benefit greatly."

"With what? Slaves? I do not think it is right to have slaves." I argued.

"Are you sure you don't want to marry me?" Carl asked me once more, "I can give you everything you want and you will have so many maids and butlers to attend to all your needs."

"Yes, I am sure I do not want to marry." I said once more. I wanted to end this quickly before I lost my temper.

General Oak got mad. "You will marry this person. Its will greatly benefit the army! You have to! It is an order."

"Do I have any other choice?"

"Unless you have someone else that you love and they love you back and has a higher social ranking status than this fine young gentleman here within half a year" Oak said clearly he was sure that he was gonna win this argument.

I glared at Oak and stormed out the meeting room.

All the way back to the Black Hawk's office I was muttering, "Fire trucks, Unicorns, fudge cakes, rainbows! Curse it all!" And I just happened to have scared just about every other officer I met along the way.

When I got to the office I had gotten so mad, I kicked to door open with all my might.

That's when all my anger turned into sadness and I shuffled to a corner and started to sniffle.

"Yukari-sama? Are you alright?" Alice rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

Katsuragi offered some food.

Hyuuga offered a lollipop.

Konatsu offer me a bat and said I could whack Hyuuga on the head since he was slacking off.

Kuroyuri offered to kill whoever made me sad.

Haruse offered to help Kuroyuri kill whoever made me sad.

Ayanami just did his paperwork and gave me a look that said talk to me later privately about this.

"Thanks guys, you guys really are the best." I got out the dark corner and rubbed my eyes a little. "Kuroyuri come here."

Kuroyuri bounded over and I grabbed him, picked him/her up, and swung him around and around.

Kuroyuri laughed, "Kari-chan! Faster! Whee!"

I soon stopped since I was getting dizzy. "Alright no more, I'm gonna crash into something if I keep spinning."

Time went by pretty fast after that. Hyuuga got whipped again by Ayanami for slacking off. Konatsu kept doing paperwork. Kuroyuri took a nap. Haruse did paperwork. Alice and I didn't have paperwork so we just helped Ayanami with his, and Katsuragi was making some sweets and cutting the cake I bought.

I stayed with Ayanami until everyone left for bed.

"So what happened at the meeting Yukari?" Ayanami asked me.

"They wanted me to marry this guy named Carl. He was a slave trader." I explained.

"You denied right?"

"Of course! But they said I have to marry him for the sake of the Army. And that I have no choice unless I find someone else who I love and who would love me back within 6 months. In other words I have no other way out of it." I pouted at Ayanami.

He just looked at his paperwork. "I'll think of something to get you out of it."

I gave him a hug, "Thank you Ayanami-sama. But you really don't have to. If you can't think of anything I'll just have to marry him then."

Ayanami patted my head, "Anything for my ex. beglieter."

"So you think this year's students at the academy are any good?" I asked him while looking over some of his paperwork.

"Some of them are good… I think."

"You haven't even gone down there to look for a beglieter Ayanami-sama."

Ayanami frowned at me, "I'll do that tomorrow."

"That what you said yesterday. And the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, etc."

"Whatever."

"Two of the student really caught my eye today when I was there. They seem really good and talented."

Ayanami looked at me in surprise. "Really?"

"Mhm, I think their names were Teito and Mikage or something. I was daydreaming through class."

"Well you'll have to go down there eventually and for certain on the day of final exams." I mused, "I still remember when you took the exam Ayanami. Fastest. Exam. Taken. Ever." I smiled at those memories, "And it was the topic for my class for days!"

Ayanami glared at me, "And your final exam was the Most. Destructive. Ever." Then he resumed his paperwork, "You put a shield around your teammates and blew up one of the exam areas. And for extra effect you burnt that criminal to a crisp."

I scoffed, "Duh, I protect my teammates but seriously I had to burn that guy. He was freaking hitting on me!"

"Hmph." Ayanami huffed while thinking, _'Just about every boy had fallen for you but you never notice.'_

We worked together on a bit more paperwork before I put down the purple pen and said, "Well I guess that's it for me. Good night Ayanami-sama." With that I walked away and toward my bedroom yawning furiously.

_'Really how can I avoid this stupid order from the Wasabi…Wakaba Oak? I mean, I don't like any of these guys. Well maybe except for one but, that's a childhood crush. But I think he's dead from last I remembered in the Raggs Kingdom. Yeah I think Krowell died when he was young. Well, I'm doomed.' _

The next day by like a breeze, do paperwork, spar with Alice, upgrade my gun/blade, whack Hyuuga over the head with a metal fan, run away from General Wakaba Oak, kick doors open, sulk, cry, sleep. Pretty simple day right?

"Kari-sama, could you please take me to see the final exams at Barsburg Academy?" Alice asked me for the 3rd time today.

"Alright, alright Alice, geeze I'll take you there." Alice bounced around me like a mery-go-around, "THANK YOU SO MUCH YUKARI-SAMA!"

I just sighed in defeat, _'Alice can be pretty convincing when she wants to.'_

Surprisingly, me and Alice got to the exam before Ayanami did, which is a first for us.

"Ayanami-sama's not here yet. So I guess w can go meet some of the students." I said looking around to be sure Ayanami wasn't here. I just didn't believe I would actually be here before Ayanami.

"Relax, Yukari-sama. He's not here, so better treasure the time we have right now!" Alice chimed.

"You're too cheerful for your own good."

"So today we will be having the final exams. Elite officers will be here to watch you so do your best." It was that sensei again.

"You bet we will be there." I said.

"You, Miss Kurochi, have a seat right now. What are you doing anyway? You are late for my class." The sensei barked.

I glared at him, "I'm not actually a student here. I'm one of the Black Hawks, sensei." I explained.

Alice beamed, "And I'm her beglieter, Alice. She is one of the most lenient and nice teachers ever! She even takes me out for lunch and shopping!"

"Alice, really?"

"Yes! And she might chose one of you to be her beglieter as well so I could have company!."

"Alice…"

"Hai?" she smiled at me.

"Argh, I can't yell at you. Just stand near the door please the Sensei need to finish his speech okay?" I dragged her over to the door.

"Sensei, who was those two?" a blond guy asked.

"Those two are elite officers, members of the Black Hawks. Yukari really can't be counted as a Black Hawk because she has holy powers as well as warsfiel." Sensei explained.

"Yukari-chan? How old are you? And how long have you been in the army?"

"Don't you dare call me with a –chan again. And I'm only 28, I've only been in service for the Barsburg army for 13 years." I replied. "Oh and Sensei, could you excuse Mikage and Teito-kun for a few minutes? I need to talk to them."

"Very well, Teito, Mikage please go with her. You have 3 hours Captain Yukari-sama."

"3 hours is enough. Boys, this way please." I led the way out of the room, into the hallways, past the courtyard, and into the lounge where Ayanami and the other people were waiting.

"Ayanami-sama these two are the ones I have been talking about." I led them in front of Ayanami.

The two bowed.

Hyuuga smiled, "Their polite! I can wait till you choose one of them to be your beglieter, neh Aya-tan."


	2. Empire

"Alice, why don't you go watch the exam with Ayanami-sama?" I asked my beglieter.

Alice pouted at my words. "But, Yukari-sama! I want you with me there. Maybe I can learn something by you commenting on their performance!"

I looked up at the sky. "Nah, everything I say will only go to waste; you'll probably catch your eye on some student and just stare at him while I go off rambling to myself."

"Fine, but you have to promise to take me to see a movie later. Okay?" I nodded. And layed down to take a nap.

_"Krowell-kun! Let's play tag!" little me screamed._

_ "Haha! You're It Yukari-chan!" Krowell tagged me and ran around a bush._

_ 'Funny isn't it I can think but I can't control my movements. Oh hey I remember that bush. I tripped over that 3 years ago in that war when I was running to the front line.'_

"_Oh, I'll get you back for that Krowell-kun!"_

"_That's wishful thinking Yukari-chan!" he yelled as he jumped on top of a bench._

_ I jumped on top of the bench trying to catch him, but then a maid appeared and told Krowell it was his nap time, they left me all alone right there. Hel turned around to look at me and promised to play with me later. It was then when I came back later and found his mother crying._

_ "What's wrong?" I asked as I approached her._

_ "Oh, dear Yukari-chan, I afraid Krowell won't be able to play with you anymore?" She replied._

_ "Why is that?"_

_ "H-h-he's… d-dead. I don't know how it happened but he just died."_

_ 'Oh yeah I still remember when I heard that phrase. It shocked me and made me sit in a closet for a whole day.'_

"YUKARI-SAMA! WAKE UP!" someone yelled.

A string of colorful words left my mouth that instant.

Alice looked at me with a confused face. "Yukari-sama why did you just yell out all the colors of the rainbow?"

I blinked once, then twice before letting out a huge yawn. "Did I just yell it out? Oh well I just like colors I guess."

Alice looked at me, "Yukari-sama you've been out here for 2 hours now. Captain Katsuragi told me to come wake you before your dinner gets cold."

"I've been sleeping for two hours?!"

"Yup."

_'Weird how 10 more minutes turned out to be 2 hours.' I thought._

"Anything happened at the exam while I wasn't there?" I asked Alice as I nibbled on my food.

"Nothing much, 19 people passed. Ayanami killed a criminal because the person you thought was really good was soft and refused to kill him. Blah blah blah." Alice shoveled food into her mouth.

"The two of them, they didn't get hurt did they?"

"Nope, minor bruises and scratches, nothing too bad." Alice replied while examining a piece of tuna on her fork.

"That's good. Those two really have talent. It would be a shame if they died at such a young age."

"Kari-chan~! Where are you?" It sounded like Carl's voice.

I stood up rapidly and muttered, "Dang it, dang it, no no no!" I looked around for a hiding place. The first thing in mind comes to me. Under a desk. But whose desk would be the safest? Of course it would be the Chief of Staff's desk. No one messes with him and get away with it… except for that one time when I did.

I dashed under his desk while the Chief of Staff, Ayanami was busy eating and hid there.

"Kari-chan!~" I heard door bust open. "Where are you Kari-chan!~ Have you made up your mind yet, Kari-chan!~"

_'Weird, too weird.' _

"What are you doing in here?" Konatsu asked Carl.

"Have you seen Kari-chan Bro?" Carl looked around, "An officer directed me here."

"No, she is not here right now." Ayanami replied, "She might be at the Barsburg Academy stirring up trouble in the classroom again."

_'Nice save Ayanami-sama.' _I inwardly cheered.

"Thank you Bro. I will find her! And she will defiantly say yes!" Carl ran out the room yelling, "Kari-chan~!"

I popped out from my hiding place. "Thank you so much!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Someone should get that gentleman back here. Aya-tan, you sent him on a wild goose chase after Kari-chan here." Hyuuga commented.

_'That bastard'_ I glared at Hyuuga. _'He'll pay for that.'_

"I'm gonna go get some rest now, night guys." I walked out the office toward my room.

"_But FATHER! I'M ALSO YOUR DAUGHTER? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed._

_ 'Whoa I have a squeaky voice in this dream.'_

_ "NO BUTS! YOU ARE BANISHED FROM HEAVEN FOR…NOT BEING PERFECT!"_

_ "FINE! Be like that! I don't care anymore! I'll build my own place, and it will be even grander than this place!" I stormed out of the palace._

_ "AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE MIZUKI!"_

_ With that I got my black Pegasus from the stable. "You understand me the best Kana. You always accepted my ways, my feelings, everything." I offered her some sugar lumps._

_ Kana snorted and ate the lumps._

_ I mounted her and flew off to the mortal world right after I saw my sister one more time._

_ "Eve!" I ran toward her and Verloren._

_ "Mizuki! What are you doing here?" Eve asked me._

_ "Father has banished me from heaven. I'm going down to the mortal world and build my own empire." I explained._

_ Eve looked shocked. "That's horrible! What did you do this time? Did you put itching powder in his bed again?"_

_ I laughed. "Good idea! But no, I was not perfect like you, Verloren, Michael, Lucifer, ect."_

_ Verloren looked at me, "You are perfect, just like Eve."_

_ "Thanks, but I'm gonna have to go now." and I gave them both a pendant. "This will lead you to me but it will only do so once. Come to me whenever you want to. And I will help you how ever much I can."_

_ With that I called Kana and we flew off._

_ "Come on Kana, we have a totally new place to explore."_

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! IT IS 8 AM SOLDIERS! PLEASE WAKE UP AND GET READY FOR THE DAY! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

_ 'Ah, nothing says 'good morning' more than your alarm clock giving you a heart attack in the morning' _I thought.

Normal morning routine; brush teeth, check. Comb hair, check. Forget about make up because I'm gonna be sweating, check. Put on uniform, check. Run into a door because I'm a klutz, double check. Gently wake up Alice, check. Run toward the office with a piece of toast in my mouth because that's what everyone does in anime, check. Perfect morning, as usual.

I walked inside the conference room where Ayanami was after going inside a empty office and reading a note. "Morning Ayanami-sama." I bowed. And tuned out of the conversation they were having until I heard Ayanami say, "There's a rat."

Teito jumped in, tried to kill Ayanami, Hyuuga stopped him, chained him and put him in the interrogation room. Very typical conference, happens all the time right? Not.

I completely freaked out when Teito tried to kill Ayanami.

_'NOOO! YOU IDIOT THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN KILL HIM IS WITH ENDLESS PAPERWORK!' _I inwardly screamed, _'WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY TEACHING YOU GUYS IN THE ACADEMY THESE DAYS?! I WAS TAUGHT THE BEST WAY TO KILL AN OFFICER IS WITH PAPERWORK!'_ but not only that. Teito was very skilled. It was a shame he had to kill Ayanami-sama, I even almost convinced Ayanami to take him as a beglieter! And I swear when he tried to kill Ayanami-sama, his Zaiphon read 'ASFDILKHASDOIFHJKEWKJLBFUHEIUGF"

After they chained him up I went up to Ayanami, "Take it easy on him. He's just a kid, there is no need to punish him too far."

Ayanami looked at me, "You're soft like him."

"Soft eh? Maybe I am but that's why everyone likes me. You should try being soft as well. People might like you better as well." I jumped and tried to pat me on the head.

Ayanami smirked before saying, "Fine, you're not soft, you're a chibi." And he walked inside the room.

_'Not my fault I inherited my mother's traits for being short. 5 feet 1 inch I'm not that short as I used to be! I used to be 4 feet 11 inches. Hmph that tall jerk' _I huffed in my head.

I shook my head, "Tall people."

That night I saw someone sneak out and go toward the dungeon.

_'Time to play detective and find out what's gonna happen!'_ I smiled to myself. And it tailed him.

When he turned around to look for and officers, I saw his face. _'Mikage?'_

Mikage ran inside the dungeon, a few minutes later he dragged Teito outside running. Not wanting to be any part of this anymore I walked toward the dungeon yawning.

"What's happening?" I yawned. "I heard a lot of crashing here like when that time Hyuuga found out his lollipop was missing and he was trying to find it."

"Teito has escaped. Have you seen anything while coming over here?" Ayanami asked, no ordered me to tell him.

I thought for a second, _'I can't tell him exactly where they are, but he is my superior, I have to tell him. But I can't I have this feeling those kids are special.' _

"I think I heard some crashing coming from the balcony." I lied.

Hyuuga also said, "Don't worry Aya-tan~! I've already spread the word."

"Good, go check the hallways just in case Hyuuga. Yukari, come up to the balcony with me." Ayanami walked off.

_'Shoot, why me? Can't you take someone else with you?'_ I whined, but of course in my head. I really didn't want to get whipped.

"Yes, Ayanami-sama."

I followed his all the way up a bunch of stairs, down a couple of hallways, past a few doors, into a room and onto the balcony.

"Yukari, why did you lie to me about the balcony?"

_'HOW DID HE KNOW?!'_

"I didn't I did hear some things up here. But I never said I saw them."

Ayanami narrowed his eye, "Them?"

_'Shoot'_

"… I heard two pairs of footsteps so I believed there was two people."

Then we heard a Hawkzile's motor. And Ayanami saw his escapee, Teito Klien. Hyuuga appeared out of nowhere scaring me half to death, while Ayanami cast a zaiphon after him.

"He must be really good to be able to raise a shield that quickly." Hyuuga commented.

I gently kicked Hyuuga in the shin. "You meanie, you scared me half to death!"

"I bet Aya-tan could do better Kari-chan… Chibi-chan" Hyuuga teased.

I stormed off toward my room after that. Fell face first into my bed, nearly suffocated in my pillow before my brain noticed that I was running out of air. I dragged myself to go shower, change in a nightgown, brush my teeth and sleep.

_"This is a nice place to build my kingdom don't you think Kana?"_

_ Zaiphon flowed from my hands and instantly houses were being built, trees grew more lusciously, a new stream made its way through, wildlife increased. Within a few minutes a small village has formed but I was completely exhausted._

_ "Zaiphon is too slow and it costs too much energy, don't you think Kana?" _

_ Kana snorted and went to graze._

_ "I need to make my own magic then."_

_ I experimented and experimented until I found the right thing._

_ "Perfect! I finally found something that will work best for me! I think I will call it Arkana!" _

_ Now I could build house in an instant, a village within minutes, a gigantic kingdom within hours." I built and expanded my empire until I decided it was big enough. _

_ Soon enough people from all over came to live in my empire. I accepted all of them. I appointed court officials, ministers, officers, mayors, and more. I made most of them girls, because I believed this generation, girls were underestimated._

_ "Finally! MY empire has risen! I have surpassed my father!"_

_ And that was when I really have surpassed my father._

_ 'Gosh I thought did I really all do this? And what is this Arkana? Why haven't I heard of it?' I thought to myself as the other me walked around town and into the forest._

_ Bushes rustled and animal popped out, wolves walked beside me and nudging me to go a certain direction, until a bird came and took my sleeve in its beak and led me into a clearing where a nine tailed fox was wounded and sleeping._

_ "The poor thing I said." And I approached it. It raised it's head and whimpered. Of course, using my newly founded Arkana, I healed it and took it back with me to my palace._

_ 'Thank you my lady.' It said within my head, 'I will now serve under you forever since you had saved my life.' And with that it changed into a brooch._

_ "Thank you my friend. I promise to take good care of this." _

"BEEEEEEEEEEP! WAKE UP…." I had thrown the alarm clock at a wall an it shattered.

"They really need to change what the alarm says, it's getting annoying now." I sat up and felt something hard under my hand when I used it to prop myself up.

"Ouch." It was that pendant I saw in my dream, "What's this doing here? I never had this." I looked at the pendant again. It was the same exact pendant from my dream.

And then I realized, "IM LATE!" I did my morning routine and ran extra fast to the office while breaking the speed limit in the hallways.

"IM REALLY SORRY AYANAMI-SAMA FOR BEING LATE!" I yelled as I dashed to my desk with my new brooch in my hand.

Ayanami looked up, "You're not late yet 5 more seconds and you would've been late. Count yourself lucky."

And I did, I found a really pretty brooch shaped like a moon, though I have no idea how to use it but at least I know it was a nine tailed fox.


	3. Ring

"Isn't it beautiful here?" I sat on the balcony staring up at the stars. With one hand I try to reach out and grab them, but slowly I retract my hand seeing that my attempt was futile. A star streaked across the sky. I made a wish.

"I hope it comes true." I looked up at the sky once more before returning back to my bedside.

'_My how fast a day goes by. I think Alice should be made a officer by the end of this week. She has already served under me for 2 years now. And I still have no idea what that pin does.'_

I unpinned the brooch from my jacket, I decided to screw around a little, "Pin, I command you to tell me what you are used for now." Nothing happened at first.

The pin quivered in my hand. I dropped it on the floor and immediately started bowing down to it.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Pin I hope I did not upset you in any way." I begged for forgiveness.

There was a flash of light and I looked up. It was the fox from my dream! "Y-you! You're that fox from my dream."

_'Duh.'_ It spoke inside my head!

"Youcanunderstandme?OhmygoshitisamiracleIlwayswnat edafoxyorsoemthingledgendary!" I squealed.

_'Calm down child. I did not understand one thing you just said.'_

"Mhm. I can't believe you're real. I thought it was all a dream!" I patted the fox's tails, "Fluffy! Fufu!"

_'Dear please stop playing with my tail. I believe you commanded me to tell you how to use this brooch?'_

"Yeah, how do you use it?" I stopped playing with the tails.

_'You're just supposed to imagine a weapon and then it will turn into it.'_

"That seems so simple! But does it also mean unlimited ammo?

_'It's supposed to be simple. And yes there wil be unlimited ammo._

"Alright then! Can you turn back so I can try now?"

_'Very well then, Mizuki-sama, no, Yukari-sama.'_

"Thank you so much!" I hugged the fox one last time. _'I swear I heard that name before. Mizuki … I think I remember… no I don't gosh, it's so annoying trying to remember stuff.'_

"Turn into a sword!" I thought of a sword. No such luck, a stick appeared. I pouted and thought of a spear, the stick disappeared and a toy spear appeared.

"Oh come on. But at least it was a little better than last time."

_'Child use your imagination. And concentrate on you weapon.'_

I concentrated really hard, _'Please let it work this time.' _And for the first time it worked. The toy changed into a hunting knife with feathers at the bottom of ropes hanging from the knife. The only problem? I blacked out after summoning it.

_"My lady, the villages have been built, and there has been a rapid increase in the immigrants." Demi told me._

_ "Thank you Demi-chan on another fantastic report. And please, not so formal, it's just Mizuki."_

_ "B-but of course, my lady. I will not make the same mistake again, my lady." Demi stuttered._

_ I laughed a heartfelt laugh. "Demi-chan, you really are something! You can do what ever you wish now that you have given me the report."_

_ "Y-yes, Mizuki-sama." Demi walked away to go do whatever she does._

_ I walked over to my desk and open up a book. "All my notes about Arkana are in here. Lest not this book ever fall into the wrong hands, or something terrible might happen."_

_ I looked at the book one more time before adding a few motes in the margin here and there. "I hope I can remove the impurities of this magic as soon as possible so I can release it for everyone to use!" I replaced the book back on the desk. _

_ "MY LADY! THEY SOTRMED THE NORTH WEST 5__TH__ GATE!" a soldier screamed._

_ "Take me there immediately." I grabbed the brooch and turned it into a scythe effortlessly. "Your Pegasus is ready for flight, my lady." I mounted Kana and rode toward the Northwest 5__th__ gate." _

_ 'Wow, this place is huge! How did she build such a place and not age a bit in the time she built it?'_

_ "Soldiers! Stand ground!" I hopped off Kana in mid-air and drop directly in battle. Swarms and swarms or enemies fell to the ground stunned or dazed. I did not kill._

_ "Useless! All of you guys are useless!" another girl stood among the enemy ranks._

_ "As general, I will fight the queen herself! I will conquer her and take her empire." the girl screamed and charged at me._

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEP!" once again I broke the alarm clock only this time I did not get out of bed. I wanted to find out what happened next.

_"I have won." I stood over the girl with my spear pointed at her throat._

_ The girl was shocked, "Please have mercy on me! I have no ill will against you! My master wanted me to storm your empire or be killed!"_

_ I stood up and offered my hard to the girl. "Then why don't you leave you master and join me instead?"_

_ The girl looked at me, "You're willing to give me a second chance? After I have tried to kill you?"_

_ "Life is all about second chances. That is how you learn, is it not?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I pronounce you as my sister. What is you name?"_

_ "My name is Chen. And thank you for letting me have a second chance."_

BAM! My door flew open.

_'The heck?' _my brain was still hazy from waking up.

"Yukari-sama! You're late!" Alice screeched. "Ayanami-sama said you had 5 minutes to get to his office or you're dead!"

Well needless to say, it was the fast morning routine I've done in my life. Minus waking up alice and eating toast.

"Yukari-sama! You have 20 seconds to reach the door!" Alice yelled.

"YOUR NOT HELP IN THE SLIGHTEST, ALICE!" I yelled back I turned a corner.

"5 seconds!" I ran into a officer, " I'm sorry!"

"4!" I sped up

"3!" I'm gonna make it!

"2!" Come on a little faster!

"1!" OPEN UP DOORS!

"0!" I burst inside the office panting. "Did…I…make…it?"

Alice looked up from her stop watch. "0.001 second more and you would've been late."

"Lucky!" I gave Alice a high-five. Ayanami looked up from his work and said something that scared me really bad.

"Your luck will run out soon."

'_When did Ayanami-sama did he turn into a fortuneteller?' _

"Umm, yeah I'll be more careful." And then Ayanami grabbed his whip.

"Please don't whip me I didn't do anything bad!" I jumped.

Ayanami just stared at me. "I'm going to interrogate Mikage, not whip you."

_'That poor boy, I'll pay him a visit after Ayanami-sama leaves.'_

"Oh, ok." I sat back down and started filling some of his paperwork. Ayanami looked back at me as if I was gonna do something suspicious, then finally turned and left. The moment Ayanami closed the door I ran to get some food and water to put inside a basket.

"Bread, cheese, water, honey, cookies, milk, pretzels, maybe? Nope won't fit. I guess that's enough" I cautiously stepped outside. No chief of staff or Mr. Sunglasses (Hyuuga insisted that I call him that) in sight.

_'Ok good no I have to get inside without being noticed.'_

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do Aya-tan~?"

_'It's Hyu….Mr. Sunglasses! HIDE!'_

"I'm not actually gonna harm his family. Hyuuga go send someone to take that little girl out for some snacks and say that her brother will be there to see her in a while, if he cooperates."

_'Evil, Ayanami-sama, you really are evil.'_

When they left, I dashed into the room where Mikage was.

"Don't scream nothing! You scream and I'll get found out, Ayanami will have my head for doing this." I locked the door and untied his hands.

"Here, have some food and water." I opened up the basket I brought.

Mikage stuffed himself with food.

_'They didn't give proper food to the poor boy. That's just mean Ayanami-sama'_

Mikage then stopped, "Why are you giving me food Miss?"

I smiled, "Nothing, just thought you might like some. I mean it's better than the stuff they give you, no? It's just an act of kindness dear." I ruffled his hair.

"Did, Ayanami-sama do anything bad to you?" I asked.

"He threatened to kill my family."

_'Not really….'_

"He really isn't **that** cold hearted you know."

"He wanted to know where Teito is… wait I remember you! You're part of the Black Hawks! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! DON'T KILL MY FAMILY!" he screamed.

"Quiet down before Ayanami-sama finds out something is going on down here." I looked back at the door. "I'm not supposed to be here anyway, but I don't care if you tell me where Teito is. I just want to know if you're hurt or not. Ayanami-sama get carried away when he punishing someone since he usually one whips Hyuuga, and Hyuuga's used to it by now."

Mikage just looked at me.

"Oh whatever, just eat up and ill tie your hands again, only a bit more loose. Just what ever they ask you, DO NOT tell them I was here giving you food."

After Mikage finished eating I tied his hand together, destroyed the basket, and then walked out the dungeon.

"Where the heck have you been?" Hyuuga asked me.

"I went to see Mikage. I wanted to try and get some information out of him. Could you tell Ayanami-sama I'm going to go take a nap?" I asked Hyuuga.

"Sure thing Kari-chan~!"

First thing I did when I got to my room? Flop on my soft bed. Only where I landed, it did not feel soft at all. I felt something hard under me, like a brick. I lifted up the covers to find the same exact book I saw in my dream.

_'So the next time if I dream about a lion, I'll get a lion when I wake up, right?'_

I sat on my bed and cracked the book open. Inside were instructions and notes on how to use Arkana.

"Jackpot~!" I read and read until my eyes started to hurt. The book was actually longer than what it looked like. Tiny, neat handwriting even bombarded the space between the lines of instructions.

_'I wonder how powerful I will be after I learn this. And this kingdom Mizauki built, is it still out there somewhere?'_

I read a little bit more until my eyes started to close. _'No not yet, I want to read just a bit more about this.' _But my body had totally different ideas.

_"Sister! Sister!" Chen cried as she ran toward me._

_ "What is it Chen?" I asked her._

_ "There is a guy with a silver hair and he says he knows you and wants to talk to you about something." Chen said._

_ "Does he have a hood over his head?"_

_ "Yes! How did you know?"_

_ I nodded, "I know him alright, he's Verloren, one of my old friends. Chen, why don't you go hunting or something, I think this little chat we're going to have will last a long time."_

_ "Very well sister." And with that Chen disappeared to go hunting._

_ I walked down to greet Verloren. "Welcome old friend do you have anything you want from_ me?"

_ Verloren nodded, "You see, I'm here to find Eve's soul. I accidentally killed her and I need to find her soul to prove that I am innocent and not guilty of murder. Do you trust me?"_

_ "Of course Verloren, come inside." I led the way through the maze of hallways with people bustling about going on their own mission or objective._

_ "I believe you, you wouldn't murder my sister. She is very dear to you from what I have heard. And I promise you that none of the people in my kingdom have Eve's soul."_

_ "How do you know that for sure?" _

_ "I don't know how to describe it, but whenever my sister is around, I have the special feeling inside my head that tells me that she is close and nearby. And so far I've been in this kingdom for a long time. I have seen every citizen and I have not felt that feeling once."_

_ "Very, well Mizuki. I will not kill any of your people to check their souls for your sake. But could you let me stay in your palace for a while?"_

_ "As long as I don't have any bounty hunters coming into my city trying to find and kill you, I have no problem with you staying here."_

_ "Thank you Mizuki."_

_ "Anything for an old friend of mine." I replied. I called a maid over and told her to lead Verloren into one of the guest rooms._

_ "And Verloren?" He looked back at me, "Try not to get lost around here, I know this place is really big."_

_ He chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't… I think."_

_ I twisted a ring on my hand. It was shaped like a wolf's head. I walked over to a mirror._

_ "I know you watching right now, Yukari-chan."_

_ 'Whoa, ho did she know?!'_

_ "I will leave everything that was important or useful to me for you, my reincarnation. My place as leader will fall one day. I am sure of that, but my kingdom is strong even without me. Even the time is right; you will automatically know the secret location my kingdom hidden away from all the others. I trust you will become a fine leader like me, after all you are a reincarnated me."_

I woke up from bed in a start. And of course the ring I saw was also on my hand. _'No way Mizuki was able to tell the future. And why did she call me her reincarnation? And how does she give me her items like this?' _

Questions flooded my head. No answers came into mind. Oh well. The alarm clock says 7:30 am.

'_Might as well start my morning routine' _I thought. Of course I had this little feeling that today, was not going to be a good day for me.


	4. Dagger

The past week, very simple indeed, all I did was sleep, eat, work, find an object, try to convince Ayanami to promote Alice, get left behind on missions because Ayanami-sama decided to be a jerk and finally give me punishment for stealing his hat, and run into doors. Yes, you heard me right, **run into doors**, they're like my new arch nemesis or something. Whenever I don't noticed and I turn around a corner, a door appears out of nowhere. And last I checked, my eyesight was pretty good. End of that story.

"Anyone seen Yukari-chan~?" It was **him** again.

"Oh, her? Nope not today." A fellow officer replied. Carl looked past his shoulder and saw my hair.

"By, any chance young lady, are you Yukari-chan?~" he asked me.

I made my voice squeaky, "No, I'm afraid not, mister." Then I started walking down the halls very calmly, turned a corner calmly without showing my face, then ran like my life depended on it, which it probably did at that point.

Hyuuga than saw me. "There you are Kari-chan!"

I stopped, "Hm?"

"I should tell you we are leaving for Antwort in 30 minutes, you should get ready." He said.

"Yes, finally! FREEDOM! MWAHAHAHAHA!" I cackled, since I have been outside for the past few months. I could have literally grew wings right then and there and flew away to Antwort first, but sadly the law of physics decided, humans weren't allowed to have wings and can not fly without help or support.

I walked back to my room. Got a few things and met the rest of the Black Hawks on the Ribzile. I haven't been getting anymore of my mysterious dream, which mean I haven't got any super awesome, valuable, top secret, pretty, super amazing, stuff from Mizuki.

"Yukari-sama!" Alice ran up to me. "Thank you so much! Ayanami-sama finally promoted me!"

I gave her a hug, "It was time you were full member of the black hawks."

Alice was still gushing out happiness. "I know, I know, but I'll always serve under you, Yukari-sama. You are forever my queen!"

That phrase brought back memories of Ayanami's other beglieter. The one he got along with me, his name was Yukikaze I believe. Yukikaze had said something similar to what Alice said me, 'I have only one king, which is you, Ayanami-sama.' And that was when Ayanami-sama was even Chief of Staff yet!

"Naw, Alice, you bring tears to my eyes." And I literally burst out crying about how my wonderful little beglieter has grown up.

Kuroyuri came over to hug me, "You can always get another beglieter."

"Kuroyuri," I smiled and patted his/her head. "You're always so cute."

I walked over toward Ayanami and started looked t the battle map he was looking at giving a few suggestions (not that he needed any.) And then the nuisance came on board.

"This ship is smaller than papa's, but it's a fairly nice ship." The blond wad came on board.

_'Well, that's it for him. He's done for.'_ I thought. Sadly I was wrong. Ayanami couldn't lay a hand on him since he was General Wakaba (Wasabi) Oak's son. Though, Hyuuga throwing him out the ship was a great improvement to my mood.

"Hyuuga, did you even think twice about throwing him off the ship?" I asked him after Konatsu jumped out after the blond wad who's name turned out to be Shuri.

"No, why?" Hyuuga replied.

"Oh nothing, just what if he got injured and told his papa?" I loved to stir up chaos.

Hyuuga paused, "Good point. We'll just patch him up them."

I gaped at Hyuuga, he's too simple minded for his own good. The ship landed and we all went out. People comment that I have a child's mind stuck inside an adult's body.

Well to save you the pain me rambling on and on about the war. I'll just summarize it. Snow, more snow, and blood. We won in the end though.

"Aya-tan, I've brought souvenirs." Hyuuga plopped down two battle slaves.

Ayanami slashed through their chains and said that they were free since he killed their king.

"Has anyone seen Yukari-sama?" Alice looked around.

"Oh her, yeah I saw her about half a mile down the battlefield. I think she's having some trouble with the guards." Konatsu said.

"Alice come with me to go help her on the battlefield." Ayanami strode toward where I was.

Running, running, running, running, running, running, running, running, DUCK! I dodged and was able to miss that shot. Phew, and I thought I was gonna get hit. I peeked out from the place I was hiding and immediately, seven more shot came at me. I gripped my brooch.

_'Please, please turn into a canon. Please, a metal canon, already docked and loaded…'_ a wooden canon appeared.

And then a shot came at me from behind, I had no time to react. One of my comrades leaped in front of me and took the shot. I immediate shot the other guy back and looked at my comrade.

"No! How could you! Why did you do that?" I shook him.

He weakly said, "No, please…Yukari-sama… go on without me…win the fight for us all. Save yourself!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" that extra burst of emotion got my wooden canon to turn into a metal canon.

"Not bad I was hoping for a bigger one, but I'm getting there, I'm getting there." I readied the canon, pushed it out and fired. They all got knocked down!

"Nyahahaha! QUEEN OF THE SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I shouted as I jumped on top of my canon.

When Alice heard that, she was just down right embarrassed. "I can't believe she's playing snowball fight with the enemy."

The enemies kneeled down before me. "All hail Yukari, Queen of the snowball fights."

"Mwahahahaha!" I was being silly by then. "I shall spare your lives if you come with me and join the Barsburg army!"

"Yes we will join the Barsburg army, Yukari-sama, queen of snowball fights." And they followed me after I turned the canon back into a brooch.

A very happy me turned around to find an amused Ayanami and a very embarrassed Alice.

"Oh, hey when did you get here? You guys could have joined me! Oh and my comrades, their not dead." I turned around, "Hey guys you can get up now."

They all got up from where they were shot down my snowballs. "Yes, Yukari-sama. We will return to the ship now that the war has been won."

"Yes, yes good work people." I sent them all back before running up to my superior, Ayanami.

"That was a good battle. Wish you guys were there to help me. It would have gone by faster then."

"You are the weirdest, soldier there is." Ayanami nodded and strode back toward the ship.

I looked at Alice, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" She just shrugged.

"Oh, come one Alice, you supposed to know about these kinds of stuff. You know I'm not good at all with reading emotions. Especially not guys, even though I did train under him for three years, I still have no idea how to read his emotions!" I exclaimed. Alice just sighed.

"It's because you never really pay attention. I mean you probably have a shorter attention span that Hyuuga!"

"Only when it comes to reading someone's emotions or mind." I walked a little faster. "But the other stuff, I'm more focused than him."

"Oh yeah? What about that one time when your old sensei told you guys to spar each other and you started to spar and then you seemed to forget and started to sleep?"

"I swear! I swear he said 'And if you are tired you can lie down and sleep for a while.' I still swear that he said that under his breath!" We talked and talked all the way back to the Fort and all the way to bedtime.

'Well, I'm back old room. I think I can try to use Arkana. Lets see … draw inner will power, concentrate, and then let you mind go blank, that is how to draw the basic circle for beginners, master should be able to draw circle without this technique and be able the draw a circle without difficulty at all. Beginners should be able to draw circle with in 2 hours of practice. If they can't once the 4th hour has passed, they will not be able to master Arkana at all." Wow, what great encouragement.

I tried and tried, until finally I was able to draw a very faint circle. _'Just one more time before going to bed' _I thought. I drew the circle once more. It was becoming clearer to see. I stopped, put the book away and went to bed.

_"SISTER! SOME RANDOM OLD DUDE HAD COME AND SAID HE WANTED YOU BACK IN HEAVEN FOR A MARRIAGE WITH THIS OTHER DUDE, WHO'S NAME WAS SO LONG I COULDN'T REMEMBER IT SO I AM REPLACING HIS NAME WITH THIS INSTEAD!" Chen screamed._

_ "Chen, quiet, please, I am not deaf. And that old dude is my father. Invite him inside please." Chen invited my father inside._

_ "Mizuki, I want you to come back with me to heaven. I want to marry a fine gentleman. And I want you to tell me where Verloren is right now so I can capture him."_

_ "First of all father, how did you find me?"_

_ "Eve gave me this pin before she died saying I should visit you on your birthday."_

_ "Second, I can not tell you where Verloren is."_

_ "Why not? Do you want to disobey your father?"_

_ "Third, I WILL not go back with you. I have taken a liking to this place."_

_ Father was very angry at my words. In an instant he back handed me across the face and I toppled down, tasting my own blood._

_ "How dare you talk back to your father like that!? After I have raised you and given you your life!" father bellowed at me._

_ I stood right back up, "YOU NEVER RAISED ME! I RAISED MYSELF, FENDING OFF ALL THOSE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME! IN THE END, YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T PERFECT AND CAST ME ASIDE TO MAKE WAY FOR YOUR PERFECT FAMILY! I CAN'T EVEN BE COUNTED AS YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE!" _

_ "Y- you will come back with me right now or I will destroy your kingdom and the people within it!"_

_ I was horrified at this. "No you will not harm my people. They are completely innocent!"_

_ Father was extremely mad. "Fine I give this last option. Either you tell me where Verloren is or come back with me to heaven."_

_ I walked around the table to a drawer and pulled out a dagger. "I CHOOSE NEITHER!" and I plunged the dagger into my chest trying to kill my self. Sadly my old man wasn't out of tricks yet. A shield appeared in front of my chest, preventing my dagger from piercing my chest._

_ "Very well then, if you choose neither, I will come back later then, after I have found Verloren. And then, to punish you for being disobedient, I will destroy your city and seal you along with Verloren." With that father left my room to search my city for Verloren._

_ "Gosh darn it." I morphed the knife into a small hair clip. "Verloren, I know you there. You can come out now, father has left."_

_ The closet door creaked open and Verloren stepped out._

_ "I take it that you have heard the whole conversation between me and father?"_

_ He nodded._

_ I sighed reached the back of my neck and took off my necklace. "I am sorry, but you can not stay here anymore. It is no longer safe for you. Father would find you within a day if you stay." A golden phoenix, dragon, and fox amulet dangled from the silver cord. "I have done as much as I can for you but, go find Chen. Once she sees this necklace, she will understand the situation and take you to a safe place. Farewell my old friend." I packed a few items he may need and sent him to where Chen might be._

_ 'Master, you really do care about him very much. And why is that?' a kitsune appeared by my side._

_ "Because my sister would have wanted me to do this any way. He is the man she loved and I can not let any one hurt her love. Even if she is dead."_

_ 'Excuses, excuses. Mizuki, why don't you just admit you loved him?_

_"I can not love him. My sister loved him and I will respect their relationship."_

_ 'Child, dear your sister is dead. She would have wanted Verloren to be happy, right?'_

_ "Even if I wanted to, I can not do so anymore. I have already sent him off with Chen to safety." _

_ If foxes can smile, the kitsune would have been smiling when she said this, 'Why then I could deliver the message for you!'_

_ "You wouldn't dare! You little naughty fox!"_

_ 'Then I guess it's settled I'll go deliver the message then!' she hopped away and took off running before I could stop her._

_ "Mizuki, you idiot! You never should have said anything!" I scolded myself._

_ Father came inside the room again. "I can not find Verloren but I think I will seal you away first then."_

_ A slash from knife he was holding and I fell down with a smile on my face._

_ "Even if you seal me, you won't find him!" I coughed some blood up and spoke one last spell. One that would protect my city from all harms._

_ "Insolent gir!. I will seal your whole being within this amulet." He held up an amulet shaped like a rose and sealed all of me except for the soul within it. _

_ Father had tears silently dripping down his cheeks. "I was foolish to have banished you. I regret that choice have come this day, both of my daughters were lost. Both because of Verloren. I can not forgive you Verloren." He dropped my soul._

_ "May you be reborn within a new body and live a happy life, never encountering any of these relics or Verloren."_

My dream switched over to where Chen was. I could not tell what she was think but I could see what happened.

_"I can't believe we had the resort to this plan." Chen mumbled. The bushes rustled._

_ "Who's there?" she shouted. My kitsune popped out of the bush._

_ 'I have one last message from my master. Verloren she loves you and wishes you a happy life.' The kitsune said._

_ "W-what?" Verloren was shocked at this._

_ 'But you can not tell her if you love her or not. She has gone away to her next life. Her body sealed away. That is all." My kitsune left Chen and Verloren._

_ Chen smiled, "I've just got blackmail info."_

I woke up in cold sweat. No effing way. And that guy, Veronica? No, Vermont? No, I suck at remembering dreams, Verloren, yeah that's it. Verloren, he looks way familiar… silver locks, amethyst eyes, that cold smile. Nope! I don't know anyone who looks like that! I dressed myself in my usual uniform and found the dagger inside my pocket.

"Oh, good. If it appeared on my bed, I would have cut myself." I was just that much of a klutz, thank you very much. I could look at a sign that says in big bold letters, danger do not step any further, and step one foot further. When I got the office I saw my worst nightmare.

"You! How dare you show your face to me again!"

"…"

"What, you have no more words to say? Mr. Door?"

"…"

Konatsu walked up to me, "Um, Yukari-sama? Doors can't talk."

"Oh really?" I looked back at him with a menacing glare, which melted into a friendly smile. "Ok, then I'm fine with this door then."

"Ohh! Pretty! Where did you get that necklace Aya-tan?" Hyuuga exclaimed form arcoss the room. I stopped.

_ 'Oh shoot.' _I thought,_ 'So that's who Verloren looked like, Ayanami-sama. Why didn't you think of that earlier?! Stupid me!'_

"It just appeared." Ayanami said simply.

"Surely you're hiding something Aya-tan~" Hyuuga pressured him again.

"I'll tell you later." That was the signal that said, if you ask me again, you are goin to get whipped.

Hyuuga ignored the signal, "Come on Aya-tan, we'll go to the courtyard and you can tell me all about it!" Ayanami had his whip out, but then decided not to.

"Very well, then."

I stared at Ayanami, _'Who are you, and what have you done to the real Ayanami-sama?'_


	5. Mizuki

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT ON 07 GHOST. ALSO I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS SO YEAH…FORGIVE ME. I ONLY OWN MIZUKI AND YUKARI, WHO ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS. :3 Enjoy.**

A vacation, the rarest thing to ever be possible for the Black Hawks as long as Ayanami is in office. And then you can bump that rare up to an ultra rare if you have Hyuuga as part of your group. He sort of did ask for us to go to the hot springs but during the conversation speak about 'Aya-tan' having his hat grown on his head and was too embarrassed to show it, resulting in him flying out the room. But then again, the council wanted us to go over there for the meeting since they all came down with food poisoning because I wasn't listening to Ayanami-sama when he was explaining stuff.

"Springs! HOT SPRINGS~!" That was Hyuuga. His mood is still currently happy.

"…" That's Ayanami-sama, his mood is between annoyed and very annoyed.

"Finally! A vacation!" and that was Alice, her mood was moderately happy.

"Neehee." And that was me. My mood: error code 0xc004f074jba93n. In other words, unidentifiable. I learned the hard way from being Ayanami-sama's beglieter, that if he let's you off for one day, you're working your butt off the next.

"I will only go if Hyuuga finishes his paperwork within an hour." Ayanami-sama said an hour ago, killing off all the happiness in the room (he's such a kill joy isn't he?). We all know that Hyuuga hated doing his paperwork and would slack off, thus resulting in getting whipped by Ayanami-sama or me whacking him with the spine of a hard-cover Multilanguage Dictionary (trust me, I tried whacking myself with the spine of a **regular paperback book** and it hurt. **A LOT**). And then the joyous mood was turned back on when he appeared from the his office and said he was done.

So now, were on the Ribzile heading toward District 7 , I think, because once again, I wasn't listening. People were doing their paperwork, Hyuuga was snacking on a candy apple, Kuroyuri was starting to cry since Haruse couldn't come and was learning calligraphy, Konatsu was offering Kuroyuri some sour seaweed chocolates, Katsuragi wasn't on the ship since he was also food-poisoned, Alice was … lying dead on the floor (I think she was sparring with Hyuuga last night and didn't get enough sleep), Ayanami-sama, he was playing with the necklace and working on paperwork, and finally me. I was sitting there laughing and sharpening a knife with a door lying in front of me. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, if you ever wondered all this time why I hated doors so much, and why they hated me? It was an old grudge between Mizuki and the God of Doors.

Let's just say, one day Mizuki and Eve was running down a hall and saw two doors. The god of doors appeared and said that she could only pass through the through the easy way to the room full of candy or go through the hard way but that would take another 5 hours and by then the candy would be gone. Mizuki got mad, kicked down the door to the hard way, blasted a hole through the wall to the easy way then kicked down that door which landed on top of the god of doors. The god of doors hated Mizuki for cheating like that so yeah, that's basically it.

I stabbed the door with a sharpened knife. "This will teach you to block my path." I and then started shaving the door to dust.

"Kari-chan~, you should stop that or people who start thinking you're a serial killer." Hyuuga commented and toss me a lollipop.

I blinked, "But I don't like cereal! I haven't eaten cereal in at least 6 years now!" Then, I tossed the lollipop back to Hyuuga. "I don't like that flavor." And I went back to killing the door.

Well, I'm really not going to bore you with the details of the flight route, interferences, the door getting burnt in ashes, the new recruit info, our return back to Barsburg etc.

"Mind signing this document, Ayanami-sama?" I sent a document flying at his face, sadly it fell short. So I had to get up, go a terribly long 2 feet, and then put it on his desk and sit down again.

He signed it and gave it back to me. "Almost forgot, I wanted to ask you about some girl who looks quite a lot like you minus some white highlights. I believe her name was Mizuki? Do you know anything about her?"

_'Crab.' _I thought, "Um, not much… Why?"

"Tell me what you know."

"Um … well, … Eve's sister?" I crossed my finger hoping he wouldn't find out that I actually knew a lot more about Mizuki than this.

"Correct, now spill out al the information you know. I know you know more than just this tiny little bit."

"I don't know any more."

Ayanami glared at me, "You defiantly know more than just this, Yukari, or should I say, second reincarnation of Mizuki?"

"Me? Reincarnation? Oh please, I'm one of a kind." I lied again, hoping Ayanami would believe me.

Ayanami got his whip out, "Stop lying, Yukari. Or else the consequences will be hard."

_'Oh shiz, he really meant it. Should I or should I not?' _"Tell me a three good reasons why I should tell you everything I know." I said, _'Crab! That' not what I meant myself! You just signed your own death!'_

"First of all, you won't get whipped. Second, if your information matches with mine, you may get something Mizuki always desired. Third, I'm gonna make you tell me anyway, the easy way or the hard way." Ayanami explained. I'm glad he hasn't lost patience with me yet.

So I have the easy way and spill everything, or the hard way… I think I'll be smart and take the easy way. So I spent the next 2 hours telling him all I knew about Mizuki, relationships, inventions, ideas, artifacts etc.

Ayanami stood up, and walked over to where I was. _'Shiz oh shiz, the information didn't match did it?' _I braced for the impact, instead I just felt someone lightly pat me on the head.

"See? If you obey me, you won't get punished. Now your wedding with that person is coming up in 3 months. I believe I may have a solution. But it will take time and some strategy." said Ayanami.

I couldn't believe what I just heard! He may actually have a solution. My first instinct told me to go and glomp him. My second instinct told me to start crying in relief. My third instinct told me to thank him over and over and over again. My fourth instinct was asleep, so did not get a fourth option. Apparently, my first instinct beat the other ones to my nerves so I ended up glomping him. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

He pried me off of him and dumped me on the ground. "Whatever, go get some rest."

I was literally so happy, I did not kick the door flying off it's hinges, I skipped all the way to my room, I hugged a random officer, creeped out 5 more officers with my smile, and almost suffocated in my pillow.

"I can't wait till I see the look on the bastard's fac… wait a minute, if I remember properly, he said I had to get someone else I loved to love me back and they have to a higher ranking than that ugly slave trader! So it means, I still have to get in a relationship! Ugh!" Ever seen something drop from a really high place to a really low place? Well that was like my mood, only there was no impact.

"Looks like this will be inevitable." I thought for a while, "I should also ask for a small vacation. I need to check a few things." A smile formed back to my face, my mood constantly changes like the winds does. Say you give me a stack of paperwork and I don't want to do it, come back in 5 min and my mood might be completely different. I threw a knife at the door of my room.

"No need to hide Hyuuga, I know you're there. Just come out already, I'm in a nightgown." The door creaked open, and Hyuuga stepped inside. "Not bad for a girl! Being able to sense someone who was ever so silent!"

"Stop with the flattery, what do you want at this hour?" I asked.

"Kari-chan~ you know what I want."

I thought for a second then chucked a glass jar full of lollipops at his head, "Knock yourself out."

He caught it, "Nope, you guessed wrong. But thanks for the candy"

"Then I have no idea unless you have something perverted going on in that head of yours." I brought out a baseball bat from under my bed.

Hyuuga put his hands in the air, "No way, if I did that Aya-tan would have my head for sure~! I'm just here to get you to sign a document."

I sighed, "You actually did you paperwork? I'm impressed. You have a pen?"

He handed over a pen, "Just sign here and here, and here. And don't you want to read over the papers?"

"No," I signed where he wanted me to and I couldn't help notice but Ayanami-sama also signed the document as well, "Now get outta here before I knock you unconscious and drag you to the nearest dumpster."

"You're gonna possibly regret this in the morning Kari-chan~" I threw a extra pillow at him.

"Go away, I wanna sleep!" I whined.

"Are you sure you don't want to read this over before I give it back to Aya-tan~?" this time I threw the baseball bat.

"GET OUT! I WANNA SLEEP!" Hyuuga laughed a little, dodged the bat, and slipped out of my room, closing the door behind him. As much as he was annoying, he is still part of the black hawks, and I like him just like everyone else.

I snuggle really deep under the covers before my mind finally decided to rest.

_"Verloren, this is the farthest I can take you. Anymore and the other people would kill me for my traitorous behavior against their king." Chen said._

_ He nodded, "Thank you. If Mizuki ever is revived, tell her …" I couldn't hear the last part, I looked at Chen's face. It was the same straight face._

_ "Alright, then. I bid you farewell." Chen turned around and went back towards the empire. " If I remember correctly, I have to take care of the empire while she's gone. She better get back soon before I go completely insane from all the paperwork. I don't even see how she was sane from building the empire and doing the paperwork."_

_ Chen ran back toward the empire and found Father standing in front of the main gate._

_ "One more request." Father asked Chen._

_ Chen backed up, "No way! You killed our queen and now you demand that we take a request?"_

_ Father ignored her, "Tell her, tell her that she shouldn't trust Verloren. He'll only take everything she ever desired or loved away. Keep her second reincarnation safe Chen. Do that for me." With a flash of light, Father left._

_ "Hmph."_

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP !

"Argh shut up alarm clock!" SMASH! The clock hit the wall going 60 miles per hour. I got up from bed, did my morning routine, and though almost falling asleep while my face was submerged in water and drowning was not part of the routine. I mean the only way I am truly awake is if I dunk my face inside water.

I walked to the office and stood at the doors, "I kill you next time Mr. Door." And I burst into the office. Expecting a normal day.


	6. Krowell

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT ON 07 GHOST. I ONLY OWN MIZUKI AND YUKARI, AND A FEW OTHER MINOR CHARACTERS WHO ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS. :3 Enjoy. Super large chapter for you guys! Special thanks to AngelaStoneWood for very encouraging reviews as well as Chen Yakumo, and SoulVrazy**

"I'm going to go pick up a new beglieter." I called as I walked out, "Tell Ayanami-sama that after he gets out of the meeting."

"Will do Yukari-sama!" Alice called.

I glared at the doors as I walked past them. A new beglieter would mean a new face in the Black Hawks, I just hope they would be able to put up with Ayanami. I walked to the passing students.

"You guys all passed right?" they nodded. "Who I sat the top of the class?"

"That would be Grace Yakumo, Yukari-sama." The officer of this crop said and pointed at one girl who had on a faceless expression.

"I'll take her then!" I smiled. Everyone else's face fell. They knew I was the most lenient officer, not to mention zero paperwork. "Eh? Why did the mood change?"

Grace walked up to me, "Yukari-sama."

"Don't be so formal! It's just Kari!"

"Yes, of course Yukari-sama. But I don't think I would qualify as a Black Hawk. I am not a Warsfiel." Grace said.

"Oh now worries, I'm not fully a warsfiel either! I'm only half Wars! Now come on, Ayanami-sama's gonna yell at me if I take too long to choose a begliter!" I began my way back to the office, with Grace behind me.

"I'm BACK!" I yelled as I burst into the room.

Ayanami glared at me, "You're loud. Shut up."

"Of course, of course. Come on Grace, I'll ask Hyuuga to play…spar with you a bit. I'm not _that_ good with swords." Then I frowned. I faced Grace.

"W-what is it?" Grace stammered.

"That expressionless face you have on. I don't like it. Who taught you to show no emotions?" I frowned even more, "I already have to deal with Ayanami-sama being expressionless most of the time but not you too!"

Alice walked over and whispered in Grace's ear, "Don't worry. When I was her beglieter, I got the same lecture. Just remember to do as she says."

"You better do as I say. Or I'll throw you in a box and ship you back to Barsburg Academy." I said.

"She really did that once! Some beglieter she had was very rude and lazy so she packed him inside a box and mailed it back to the Academy!" Kuroyuri called from the other side of the room. "It was fun to watch!"

Alice smiled, "She can get really serious sometimes. But she really is the best officer around."

I smiled and patted Alice's head. "You should get a Beglieter soon. But get one after you're comfortable with the duties you have."

"Of course Yukari-sama." She bowed and delivered some papers to Ayanami's desk.

"So now, before I let you spar with Hyuuga, now smile for me. SMILEEE!" Hyuuga chuckled as he handed documents to Ayanami.

"Here you go! Kari-chan signed these last night." Hyuuga stuck a lollipop inside his mouth.

"So what were the documents about anyway? I was too tired to look at them last night." I handed Grace to Hyuuga for sparring.

"A contract for arranged marriage," Ayanami said. "Hyuuga is this original or copied?"

"Copied. I sent the original to the general."

"Haha, very funny. I never thought you would joke Ayanami-sama." I said.

"I'm not joking Yukari. It's a contract. I believe Hyuuga has asked you to read over it?" Ayanami looked at Hyuuga pointedly.

"I did! I even asked her multiple times Aya-tan~!"

"No way. May I see the documents? Who am I married to?" I asked desperately.

Hyuuga guided Grace outside, "This place might blow up if it gets out of hand."

"It will not blow up Hyuuga. And let me read it Ayanami-sama! Let me!" I tried reaching for it but Ayanami stood up and held it just out of reach.

He smiled evilly, "Chibi."

"Argh! No! Almost have it! Meany!" I jumped and tried to reach for it again. "Come one!" I used Zaiphon to boost me up and I grabbed the documents. My eyes scanned the documents over and over again. "No way," I mumbled as I read through the first paragraph, "oh gosh, no." I sat down on the floor, defeated and gave the papers back to Ayanami-sama.

"You only read the first paragraph. Aren't you going to read the rest?"

"If I read anymore, I will only cause myself more misery."

"So you're not going to find out who you are getting wedded to?"

I sat up, "Oh yeah, I still need to see." The documents landed in my hand again.

"I'm going to a meeting, do some paperwork until I get back." Ayanami left the room. I read the documents carefully. "Mhm, boring stuff, my signature, text. More boring stuff. Mhm. Not interesting. …. Oh gosh. No way" I stared at the name. Rubbed my eyes and looked at the name again. I was so stupid to sign the contract without reading it. "Might as well do some paperwork to get my mind off of it." I went over shakily and grabbed some stuff to do.

"Ayanami-kun, are you sure about your decision? If you do this than we will lose a great opportunity to obtain more men for the army." General Wakaba Oak asked.

"Yes, I am certain. Now I believe you will be canceling your plans to marry off Yukari to Carl?"

Oak looked at the documents again. "How did you get her to agree to this anyway? Force? Threats? Blackmail?" he was trying find a loop hole.

"None of that sir, She signed it willingly." Ayanami said.

"I do not believe you. Guard, go get Yukari-chan from the Black Hawks office." He sent off one of the guards to fetch me. "We will see when she reveals the truth."

Carl slammed down his fists, "This is an outrage! She was supposed to be my wife!"

"Calm down Carl, I'm sure this just all a misunderstanding." Oak pointed at Ayanami, "You better be ready for the consequences when she says the truth."

"Yukari-sama? Are you in here?" the guard walked inside the room. A knife stuck into the door 2 inches away from his face.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else. Come in. I promise I won't throw anymore knives at you." The knife near his face dissolved into Zaiphon.

"Um… General Oak wants you to immediately attend a meeting." He stammered.

I frowned, "Very well." Along the way I saw Hyuuga with a beat up Grace over his shoulder.

"You didn't go too hard on her did you?" I examined Grace's face, she was fast asleep.

"Nope, though I had to get a bit serious at one point. And she got tired in the end and fell asleep in the smack dab middle of the training field."

"Okay, I'm going to a meeting, mind dumping her in an infirmary for a while?" and then Ilkoff before waiting for an answer since I was losing my guide in the maze of hallways. I had been here for a looong time now and I still don't know my way around most of this place.

"Through this door please." I walked into the meeting room. "You wanted me General Oak?"

"Is it true that you signed these marriage papers?" he asked me.

"Heh heh, yeah, it's true. Very dumb of me not the read the papers, but what is done is done I guess." I laughed nervously.

"NO! You were supposed to be mine!" Carl yelled from down the table.

"Oh, he's here too. And you too Ayanami-sama."

General Oak roared at Ayanami, "You didn't ask her to read the papers?" he was going to say more but I cut in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but he did. I was just really tired and annoyed so I denied every time he asked me to read the papers."

General Oak and Carl glared at me. "What?"

Carl asked, "So is it true that you are getting married to that person?" He pointed his finger at Ayanami.

"I'm afraid so."

"General Oak! Is there anyway to get the contract voided?" Carl asked desperately.

He just sighed, "I'm afraid not. Unless these two **both** ask for a divorce which I do not think that will happen."

I went over a list of Pros and Cons about the marriage in my head..

Pro: I won't have to marry that bastard Carl.

Con: I'm stuck with the Chief of Staff Ayanami, who just happened to be very strict.

Pro: I can see if Ayanami's hat really does grow on his head.

Con: I broke my promise to Krowell-kun.

Pro: He's taller than me so he can reach for the stuff I can't.

Con: He'll tease me and call me Chibi.

A hand gripped my wrist and I was pulled out of the room, "We'll be leaving now." Ayanami dragged me out the room, "Are you happy? I solved the problem."

"Not really." I received a glare for the phrase. " I mean, I'm grateful and everything but I broke a promise to a friend."

"And who is that 'friend'" venom was laced throughout his words.

"Krowell-kun, I promised him just before he died, that I would wait for him, not matter how long it would take."

Ayanami turned to face me, "The person standing in front of you is Krowell."

"Ayanami-sama, you are not Krowell. Krowell died when he was young, there is no way he is alive." He whacked me on the head.

"Idiot. This is my reincarnation. I was given a choice to live again." My head got whacked again. "Chibi."

"A second chance?"

"Yes you idiot. The same way you died when you were young." I pulled back.

"How did you know I died?"

He smirked, "Secret. And for proof you died because someone was after you and your door wouldn't open. And that's another one of the reasons why you hate doors so much."

I crossed my arms, "Krowell-kun, I never knew you would ever grow up to be in the military."

"Yukari-chan, I never knew you would turn from a proper lady into a killing machine."

"You know this just as well as I do. If you see someone trying to kill your friends, you wouldn't hesitate to kill. Besides I try to knock them out, I don't kill unless I have to."

I received another whack to the head. "Stop killing my brain cells! They already say you nuts for killing thousands of other people who were your enemies, but now they're gonna label you as a brain cell killer as well!"

"Hmph. Go die." As soon as he said that, my brooch shined. When it stopped my eye were rainbow.

"Do not destroy my master's brain cells bastard. I would kill you but my master is screaming at me not to." I said.

"You are not one of the eyes, who are you and what happened to Yukari?" Ayanami had out his whip.

"My name is Hana. I am the legendary nine tailed fox spirit that resides within this brooch. Yukari is still here only I have taken over her body." Me… no Hana said. "And I do not approve of your ways to discipline this child, Verloren"

"So you know who I am? Bring the chibi back here."

Hana glared at him one more time before letting me get control over my body once more. Ayanami whacked my head again.

"What's with you and whacking my head?!" I whined.

"What was the last phrase I said?"

"Something about me going to die? Why?"

"Nothing, go get do some paperwork or train. I will expect more from you now on, since you're my fiancée."

I pouted. "No easy going for me? Neh, Krowell-kun?"

"No, go do something useful Chibi."

I pouted, "Stop calling me chibi! And I'll go check on Grace then." In the end I guess everything turned out ok for the marriage. Just as long as nothing else interferes I'm happy, but knowing my luck, something will interfere. I'll have to sneak out tonight and go check on Teito. I hope he'll forgive me.

That night I snuck out to go to the 7th district where I last heard was where the Hawkzile crashed. He must be at the church if the Military has not made a move on him yet.

I walked up to the gate keeper. "Could you open these doors please? I wish to come in." The gate keeper opened the doors.

"Thank you very much." I gave him some money. "Do you know of a small boy with brown hair and green eyes?"

"Yes, he is in the Church. Might I ask what a military official like you are doing inside church grounds?" he asked me.

"I have come here to check on a few old friends of mine." With that I walked inside towards the church.

_'Child, be careful. The 7 ghosts are here. Since you, Mizuki, were banished from heaven, we do not know if they will strike against you or no.'_

"Don't worry Hana. They wouldn't dare do something against me, they would risk getting severe injuries and possibly the military finally having a reason to attack the church and search for the eye of Mikhail as well as me."

_'Very well child, but if they do attack il will protect to the best I can.'_

"Thank you Hana."

"What are you doing up so late little military spy?" a blond bishop asked me.

I bowed, "My name is Yukari. And I would like to visit someone who I believe is on church grounds."

"And who may that be sweet heart?"

"Do not flirt with me Bishop. I am looking for a boy named Teito."

"Teito?" a scythe appeared out of no where, "I will not hand him over to you."

"That scythe… no matter. I do not wish to take him back with me. I just want to talk to him. And I am not here by military orders. I am here upon my own free will." I put my hand over my heart. "You have my word."

Another bishop came, "The flowers are telling me that she is telling the truth, Frau, let her see Teito."

"But Labrador!" Frau complained. "Fine, I'll take you there."

He led me up a couple sets of stairs, down a few halls and into a room. "Teito? Someone's here to visit you."

"Frau you womanizer! Now you're after the military's women too?!" Teito yelled. I remember why I had taken a liking toward him. He had this aura that would make anyone happy just by being around him.

"Hey! I remember you! You're that Black Hawk officer that showed me to Ayanami!" Teito pointed at me, "I'm not going back with you."

"Don't worry; I'm not here to capture you Teito. I just wanted to check if you were okay. And Mikage, is he alright? I heard they released him here somewhere." I asked.

"H-he, that bastard Ayanami killed Mikage!" I was shocked, Ayanami never told me.

"I'm sorry Teito. I'm glad at least you are safe." I patted his head.

"Did Ayanami send you here? What is your means of being here?"

I chuckled, "Ayanami did not send me here. I snuck out. He would have killed me if I said I wanted to go to the 7th district church to see you. And I just wanted to check if you were alright and alive. We'll talk more in the morning, I have a feeling I will be staying here for a while."

I walked out the room. I could nearly just imagine Ayanami's face right now when he comes in the morning. Gosh it would have been a sight to see, but sadly, I couldn't go back. Not yet anyway.

_'Child, be careful! I sense that 3 of the 7 ghosts are around you.'_

"Is that so?" I smirked, "Well, they don't want to mess with me just yet."

Frau, Castor, and Labrador watched from close by.

"Labrador, are you sure she is the one? If she isn't we are risking or identities." Castor asked.

Frau, being a womanizer as he is, said, "Who cares? She's looks enough like Mizuki. I'll go charm her with my skills."

"Frau! I don't think you should mess with her just yet!" Labrador called as Frau approached me.

"Hey sweetheart, mind telling." I threw some knives that pinned him to a wall.

"Don't ever call me sweet heart again." I threatened.

Castor came out of hiding, "Is it true that you are the reincarnation of Mizuki?"

I innocently blinked, "Which Mizuki? There are many Mizuki's in the world you know!"

"Eve's sister, Mizuki. The one that got banished from heaven."

"Well, what if I say no I'm not? What if I say yes I am?" I weighed each option, trying to find the best advantage point.

"If you say yes, we have some questions. If you say no we still have some questions." The two choices were the same. I gave up.

"Very well, yes, I am the reincarnation of Mizuki. Do you have a problem with that?"

Frau got up, "You got some pretty good aim there, Mizu-chan." I threw another knife, "Shut up."

"We need to ask you 2 questions. You need to answer them truthfully. And then you get to ask us 2 questions, and we will answer truthfully. You got that?" Frau asked.

"Yeah, that counts as a question right?"

"No."

I glared at him, "Very well, ask away."

"Are you here to take Teito away?"

"No. I wouldn't think of taking him away into danger."

"Do you know everything Mizuki knew?"

"Bits and parts. But not all." I answered the last question, "My turn." I pointed at Frau, "Is he always like this?"

Labrador replied, "I'm afraid so."

"Last question, Mizuki's body is sealed within a rose amulet. Do you have it or know anything about it."

They looked uneasy, Jackpot.

"Well, uh you see, it's somewhere, but we can't tell you about it. It is forbidden for anyone to touch or see the amulet besides the pope, and the 7 ghosts."

The amulet was somewhere inside the church. I will have to try and get it later.

"Very well, thank you for answering my questions. Tomorrow's the bishop's test, if I have heard correctly. I will be there to watch." I strolled along the garden thinking about what ever my brain liked to think about in the middle of the night.

"The flowers are telling me that she is told the truth, but has many more secrets."

"Should I go chop her into bits?" Frau asked.

"No, we still do not know what her abilities are besides that she has deadly accuracy when throwing objects." Castor said, "wait until morning, then we'll question her some more."

Church life was strange, everyone helped out everyone, unlike in the military. In the military, it's free for all. In other words, Battle Royal, may the strongest win, king of the court (military).

"So this is the bishop's test that happens every year?" I mused as I wander around a hall way. I hope Teito might pass. That was when I heard a Hawkzile. And possibly a few Ribziles…

"HOW DO THEY EVEN FIND ME SO FAST? I DIDN'T EVEN TELL THEM WHERE I WAS GOING!" I yelled sprinting to next hallway in front of me. This is not happening.

Some idiot soldier saw me and yelled, "YUKARI-SAMA! GET BACK HERE IMMEADAITLY; AYANAMI-SAMA IS LOOKING FOR YOU AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE BY HIS HANDS FOR FAILING HIM!"

"No can do, mister!" I ran off as he alerted other fellow soldiers. Through my experiences of trying to lose tails, the best way was to blend in with a mob and come out the same direction you just ran in.

"Where is she?" a soldier yelled.

"Anyone seen Yukari-sama?" another yelled.

Luckily I mixed in with a newbie squad who still doesn't know me yet. My luck was just soaring today.

"Idiots." I gleefully snickered as I ran away back to where Teito was supposed to come out after his final test. Well, let's just say I got more than I bargained for. Not only did I find Teito, I also found Ayanami. And they were in the middle of something.

"I'll … just… be… leaving…now…" they just stared at me like as if I came from another planet.

"I'll deal with you after this." Was all Ayanami said, yet it scared the living daylights out of me. They disappeared into the center of the Earth; I stood there pacing a dent into the floor, BOOM! I appeared in this random place with these statues, Hyuuga dragged me into this weird void thingy, we appeared back on the Ribzile, blah blah blah blah blah, they were very worried, etc. There, 2 hours worth of time shortened into one minute of explaining.

"What the heck were you think Yukari? You snuck away in the middle of the night! You could've gone missing or kidnapped or branded as a slave!" Konatsu yelled at me.

"We'll we all know very well that if anyone, anyone," looks at everyone in the room, "tried to do that to me, I would have kicked them in the place that no sun shines." I ended the threat with an evil laugh.

"Yukari, I'll see you privately about this matter later." Ayanami had this thing in his voice that told me, 'you are dead.'

"Haha, yeah… later…" the Ribzile flew back to the fort. I could already imagine my tombstone, me buried under a cherry blossom tree. I mean I still had a few regrets left, well maybe a lot actually.

Grace walked up to me, "Um, Yukari-sama? Do you think you could teach me more healing Zaiphon when we get back? I heard that only Ayanami and you mastered all three forms of Zaiphon. And I really, really don't want to ask Ayanami-sama."

I chuckled, "Of course Grace, but after I teach you, your gonna have to go up to Ayanami-sama, he know more about Zaiphon than I do."

"They only time I ever seen you use Zaiphon really is when you on the battlefield or you were killing a door or something." Hyuuga called.

"Oh yeah and here. A letter, this came for you when you were gone last night." Alice handed me a letter, well she actually threw it at me.

It read:

_Dear Yukari,_

_ I do hope you receive this message and that it hasn't been tampered with. My name is Miroku Barsburg, you may have seen me talking to Ayanami a few times, but anyway, I have some matters to discuss with both you and Ayanami-kun, about... some things. Please stop by my office with Ayanami-kun whenever you have time._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Miroku_

"No duh! I mainly use knives and other blades of a sort." I called back.

The moment the door to the Ribzile opened, I was the first one out of the ship. Literally, I was running faster that Hyuuga would if he was going after the world's largest and most delicious lollipop. And that was that.


	7. Mochi

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT ON 07 GHOST. I ONLY OWN MIZUKI AND YUKARI, AND A FEW OTHER MINOR CHARACTERS WHO ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS. :3 Enjoy. I rewrote this chapter because at first it was the last chapter, then in the middle of the night I was like, NOOO! I can't end it off yet! So yeah~ **

"YUKARI-SAMA! HE'S COMING FOR YOU RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! WE WILL HOLD HIM OFF THE BEST WE CAN!" Alice and Grace yelled. I was like the time when Alice held off Ayanami for me when I was joking around in the classroom.

"THANK YOU GRACE! ALICE! I WON'T LET YOUR DEATHS BE IN VAIN!" I ran off into freedom! Victory! Glory! A door! Yes a fire truck door. That god of doors still had it in for me.

"Fire truck you door." And I ran off again. This time I was looking at where I was going. So basically I ran down the hall. I took a left turn, ran down this other hall. Went in this weird room, hopped off the balcony onto the balcony below it, interrupted a meet on accident but said, "Ayanami-sama's after me! Sorry!" then slipped into a hall. Almost crashed into Ayanami and took a u-turn with him on my heels. Took a right turn, emergency braked, turned around and ran down the hall again. It kept up like this until finally Ayanami threatened a couple of officers and they caught me for him.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it Krowell?" I pouted as he dragged me into a room.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Miroku-sama. But I had to catch Yukari."

I coughed, "You NEVER would have caught me if you didn't threaten those officers. My running away skills are much higher than you catching skills. But any way sorry to keep you waiting Miroku-sama."

"Ahh, yes. I heard that you guys are engaged! Did the poor boy finally propose to you?" Miroku was quite evil for his age, well at least to Ayanami he was.

I snickered behind Ayanami's back. He glared at me. "Well, Ayanami-sama didn't really propose, he, mmff!" that last part I couldn't get out of my mouth because he had used his hand to keep information from blasting out of my mouth.

"I gave her the papers and she signed it, that is all." He said. I gave him a Krowell-that-was-a-complete-lie look.

Miroku laughed, "And she still calls you Ayanami-SAMA?"

"MMMFF! HMMM NU MMMF!" that was me trying to give Miroku an answer through his gloved hand.

"We will work on that later, but what is the real reason you had us come here?"

"Ahh, yes. I glad you didn't regrettably kill that boy Teito. He was a very promising candidate for the Eye of Mikhail."

"MMMMFFFFFFFFF!" I tried again.

"Yukari, shut up. You're being annoying." I glared at my fiancé.

He gave me a glare back, what great couples we were! "I have already gained permission to pursue Teito and bring him back." He said.

"Good. Bring him back the best you can." Miroku turned around, "And Yukari-chan, we have found another, 'Eye'. This is said to be the Eye of Sachiel and Archangel Lucifer, and you have been chosen to take part in the experiment."

"MMMMMPHF! PUMH NUFF PMHNM MUNFUNU PMMMFFFMN!"

"She says, she will think about it." Ayanami was a very bad translator. Scratch that, he is a horrible translator.

"Very well then, you guys are dismissed, I hope that you, Yukari, would come to the right decision and partake in the experiment." We left the office.

Then he finally let go of my mouth. "KROWELL RAGGS! I had very important information and you wouldn't let me talk! I hate you! And I said that I really don't want to be experimented on! And you said I would think about it! And now it leaves me with no choice but to partake in the stupid experiment they have!"

"You were being loud and annoying, and you will have to partake in the experiment until I rise up to General!" once again I was dragged away.

"Oh yeah, by the way I wanted to tell you that Teito, I think at some point, mentioned he wanted to go to the land of Seele." he stopped dragging me and I got up to my feet. "And I really don't appreciate being dragged to places Krowell-sama."

A whip randomly lashed out at me, but luckily I dodged it just in time to only get a brush burn.

"What was that for Krowell-sama?"

A smirk covered his face, "We did say something about working on that '–sama' problem you have?" The whip came out again. I wasn't so lucky to dodge it this time.

"Okay, okay! Krowell-kun! But seriously I don't see how Hyuuga is used to this! It hurts like H-E double hockey stick~!" I bit my lip as the whip hit me again.

"Don't ever let me here you add that '-sama' to my name again." I just sighed, how the heck was I gonna put up with him my entire life?

"Yes, Krowell-s…" he gave me a glare. Shoot I had almost said –sama again! "I mean Krowell-kun."

"Go do some paperwork, Yukari. I have a meeting to go to." I went toward the office, and then I hit the jackpot. Well, not really, seeing Hyuuga do paperwork was the jackpot.

"You're doing paperwork? That's a first time Hyuuga!" I peered over his shoulder.

"Well, duh I can do paperwork, Ayanami-sama promised to go candy shopping with me later if I did everyone's paperwork. And I'm almost done! Wanna help me on 10 pages of paperwork for a lollipop Kari-chan?" I held out my hand for the papers and lollipop.

I read them over with a lollipop sticking out of my mouth, now only if I just had brown hair and sunglasses, I could have been twins with Hyuuga! "…What type of paperwork is this? Mikhail… destroys… large area…nearby villages…no harm done…weird markings…" I could not make any sense of this.

"Ayanami-sa…" I could literally feel someone burning a hole through the walls and into the back of my head right now, and I think I know who, "I mean Ayanami-kun should read this. And Hyuuga, this is the newspaper, not actually paperwork."

Hyuuga just then noticed, "Oh, well we can go shopping now after Aya-tan~ gets back from his meeting!" He was a happy go lucky guy with one of the shortest attention span known to the whole world, only if Ayanami-kun could learn something from him on being happy.

"Come on Ayanami-kun! You're too slow! And I still want to visit that pet shop!" I tried pushing him from the back, dragging him from the front, poking him, everything in the book of making people go faster, but NOTHING worked!

Hyuuga then popped out of a nearby candy shop, I'm gonna be here for a while! Take your time Aya-tan~!"

I gave up on pushing Ayanami and just went on ahead toward the shop. "If you get lost Krowell, it's not my fault." Inside the shop was amazing! All the different animals they had. They had the cutest puppies, the most adorable little kittens, little birdies, a few mice, some pet lizards, and they even had a pet rock!

"Aww aren't you so cute little puppies? I think I like you the best." I reached out to pick up a puppy but a guy blocked my way.

"I'm sorry miss, but someone just bought all of them. I afraid you will have to wait on the next batch of puppies." He said.

I frowned, "Alright then. I guess I'll have to pick out a kitty then." There was a litter or 9 kittens in the pen. A few of them hissed at me, two of them tried to scratch my face off but only one little guy in the corner wasn't so grumpy.

"You know, you kitties remind me of Krowell-kun. You mess with him, you pay the consequences." I picked up the one in the corner; he had snow white fur, with the brightest blue eyes. "I think I like you the best, and I'm gonna name you…Mochi!"

"Something about me being aggressive?" Ayanami took the kitty out of my hands.

"No, no nothing at all Krowell-kun." I tried to get Mochi back from him.

He held Mochi just out of my reach, "How come you call me Krowell when there is no one around and Ayanami when there is?"

"We'll if they…" I jumped to try to reach Mochi, and failed, "found out you were from the Raggs bloodline, who know what might happen?" I tried one more time and succeeded.

"Poor little Mochi, did Krowell-kun scare you? I know he's a big, bad and mean, but sometimes he can be nice…rarely." Ayanami glared at me.

"Mochi says he forgives you." I dumped him in his arms, "I'm gonna go pay for him get some food, and toys. Be nice to Mochi, while I'm shopping." I turned and went for the supplies. Cat litter? Check. Litter box? Check. Yarn? Check. Treats? Check. Squeaky rubber toy? Check. Collar? Check. Flea killer? Check. Shampoo? Check. All set! I paid for everything plus the cat and it only cost about 200 yuus.

I walked over to where I left Ayanami and Mochi with some bags. I was prepared to see Ayanami 'punishing' the kitty for doing whatever a kitty does. But I was surprised to see him actually play with the kitty. "Well, well. The great Chief of Staff, Ayanami has lost to a mere kitty. What would the higher ups think of this Krowell-kun?"

He straightened up once he heard my voice, "Whatever."

I snickered some more. This was gonna get interesting. "So I guess you won't be giving Mochi back to me anytime soon?"

"No, get your own cat." Ayanami strolled away with MY cat that I picked out and paid for.

"No! Mochi! Come back to mommy! Don't let daddy take you away! Mochi!" so yeah, that concludes my shopping story, Ayanami stole my cat, Hyuuga almost bought the whole candy store back with him (we managed to get his to reduce it down to only half of the candy store) and yeah that was it.

"Yukari-sama, you are needed down the in labs for experimenting right now." a young officer instructed me to follow him. I followed him all the way into the elevator, down in to the top secret area, and into the labs. Ayanami was even there with Mochi watching the experiments along with General Wakaba Oak and Miroku.

I glared at all of them before they started experimenting on me. "Remember this, if I'm going to die, I'm gonna take ALL of you guys with me. Starting with the one with that looks like a clown with white hair."

And the experimenting began.

_Fusing with the Eye of Sachiel and Archangel Lucifer commencing._

The suspense in the room was so thick you could have cut it then and there with a knife.

_10% _

_ 15%_

_ 36%_

"Amazing! It's already at 36% no one so far has ever survived past 20%!" one of the scientists shouted in delight.

_56%_

_ 78%_

_ 98%_

"Almost done! Just a little more!"

_100%_

_ The fusion is complete._

I frowned, "This Eye looks too much like a rainbow marble." Then Lucifer took over.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU FUSE ME WITH HER OF ALL PEOPLE? MIZUKI'S GONNA KILL ME ONCE SHE FULLY AWAKENS!"

The scientists took a step backward from the room.

Sachiel switched places with Lucifer, "Calm come Lucifer, Mizuki wouldn't kill you … I think… maybe."

Lucifer took over me again, "Oh be quiet Sachiel, you perfectly know that my chance of survival against Mizuki is zero percent." I got annoyed and took over control again.

"This marble is annoying. You guys can have it back now." I took it out my hand and chucked it at the nearest scientist.

"B-but you have to fuse with it again! We have to run some tests! There is so much more to be discovered about this stone." He stammered.

I just smiled sweetly, "Well I really don't want to be your guinea pig test subject. Go find some one else."

"Than how about this? We can put it on a necklace and not on your hand?" he offered.

I grabbed Mochi from Ayanami's arms. "Mine, you can have him back later. And no, I DON'T want to be a test subject."

"Just once a week, please! Necklace and one maintenance check up per week!" the scientist begged again.

The General Oak looked at me, "Yukari, you really should take the offer."

I stroked Mochi, "Maybe…"

"Necklace and one maintenance check up every two weeks?" they tried again.

I just sighed, they weren't gonna stop anytime soon, "Fine."

"THANK YOU FOR HELPING THE FUTURE OF SCIENCE YUKARI-SAMA!" they all yelled.

"And for our first experiment on you, we will me 5 inches of your hair." I glared at them.

"And in return, I would like all of your heads, on a platter, lopped off and fed to crocodiles." And I wasn't joking, not one bit.

"One strand of hair then?" I plucked one strand. "There. Happy?"

"Yes!"

"Can I go now?"

"Yes!"

I went toward the elevator muttering something about training Mochi to be a battle kitty. Which I did try to train him.

"MOCHI! GO AND STEAL KROWELL-KUN'S HAT!" I pointed at Ayanami who was sitting there doing paperwork. Mochi just walked up to Ayanami and started mewing. And Ayanami put him on his lap.

I sighed, "I guess we'll have to work on that…"


	8. Arcade

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT ON 07 GHOST. I ONLY OWN MIZUKI AND YUKARI, AND A FEW OTHER MINOR CHARACTERS WHO ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS. :3 Enjoy!**

"Where's Yukari? Her maintenance is today." Ayanami asked the Black Hawks one day.

"No idea, all I know is that she left early this morning to go to a very special and important meeting,' Katsuragi said.

"She burst into the room a few minutes before you did yelling, 'IT GOT APRROVED! COME ON GRACE! ALICE~! WE HAVE SOME SPACE TO CONQUER!" and she took off after the two was ready." Hyuuga opened a lollipop. "She also dropped off this note fro you Aya~tan."

It read:

Dear Ayanami (Krowell),

Don't worry your little hat off. I already did the maintenance today early in the morning. I'm in that… extremely giant room in the west wing, I got some stuff approved. Mochi is in my room, don't even think about taking him away. He's mine! All mine! Just kidding.

Sincerely,

Yukari

P.S. Hyuuga was doodling pictures of you on his paperwork. They looked really good! You should go see them!

I stopped and looked up from the box I was opening.

"What's wrong Yukari-sama?" Alice tore away the rest of the packaging tape.

"I have this little feeling that I just got someone in trouble…" I thought for a moment them continued taking out the mysterious object from inside the box, "Whatever. It's just a feeling. There are two more boxes and then we can start on decorating everything."

"Do you think we can paint the walls?" Alice opened the last two boxes and placed the objects asides before using landkarte to teleport the boxes to the recycling center. I was actually a bit jealous that she could use Landkarte.

I looked at the walls; they looked very…what was that word? Um…clean. Wait no, blinding? No, sterile? No, oh what ever, they looked plain. "Yeah, white is getting on my nerves. I guess blue would be a nice color."

Grace grabbed some rollers from the table while Alice teleported some paint to us.

"Alright girls, we need to make this work. And we have 4 more days." I dipped my roller into the paint. I used my manipulative Zaiphon and got all the rollers painting.

"Alright so we want that one there near the corner, possibly the fancy one over there and we should have a row of those ones!" Grace, a master designer and floor planner as well as a great soldier, ehh beglieter.

"Well, we'll have to wait for the paint to dry." The rollers were already finished by the time the floor plan was done. "Let's go get some lunch. I think I remember Katsuragi saying something about Ramen and Sushi and…" I turned around and the girls had already gone off.

"They sure move fast when their hungry." I closed the doors and headed toward the office.

"KATSURAGI!" Alice and Grace screamed as they knocked down the doors to the office knocking down Hyuuga in the process. "Is there anything good to eat? Like ramen? Or Sushi?" they asked, perfectly in sync with each other.

I just smiled, as the two bundles of energy overwhelmed Katsuragi with questions about food. Then, I stepped on something squishy…

"KYA!" I jumped away, "Hyuuga-san! What are you doing half under the door?" I put the door back where it was and gave it a glare, "I'm watching you Mr. Door."

"Those two little girls, they ran me over when I tried to reach Aya-tan's desk~!" Hyuuga was still happy even though he just got crushed by a door and run over by two hungry girls.

"And Yukari, what were you doing in the west wing?" Ayanami asked.

I thought real hard, and then Mochi appeared on top of his hat. "MOCHI!" I leaped up to grab Mochi. He dodged; I fell flat on the ground, the impact knocking all the air out of me.

"I'm not giving Mochi to you until you tell me what you have been doing."

"That's our Chief of Staff! He sure knows how to force information out of anyone and everyone! Except me." I smiled and blew a small whistle. Mochi perked his ears up and jumped off his hat into my arms. "Don't worry Ayanami-kun. You'll be the first to see the room when we are finished."

Ayanami glared at me and grabbed the collar of my shirt, "Yukari. Tell. Me. What's. Going. On. Now." he growled.

"Scary." I shrinked away from him. "I told you, you have to wait, Ayanami-kun! You can't just expect to get every single piece of information you ever wanted. I mean you're acting spoiled."

"Spoiled?" Uh-oh he said that really slowly and dangerously. I got him to let go of my collar, and felt this really murderous aura behind me. I shot out the room faster than a rocket.

"I'm going to the front line battle field for lunch!"

Hyuuga was confuse, "Konatsu, what does she mean by battle field?"

Konatsu shoved some papers in front of his superior, "The Cafeteria. At this time of the day, there are like a million people there. She is hoping that she could hide out in there and not deal with Ayanami-sama."

"She must have stepped on a land mine when she said no." Hyuuga said.

"And she must have made the finishing blow when she called Ayanami-sama spoiled." Konatsu added.

The lunchroom was seriously crowded over.

"Excuse me." I swerved around a person. "Sorry!" I bumped into another. "I'm just gonna grab that." I grabbed my lunch and bolted out the lunchroom to where we were working on 'THE' project.

"Welcome back Yukari-sama! Why did it take you so long?" Alice munched on a piece of sushi.

"Well, I had to go with Plan B to get lunch instead, since I angered Ayanami-sama." I sat down and began eating a turkey sandwich. "In other words, I went to the battlefield."

Grace leaned over, "Battlefield?"

"Oh yeah you're new. We officers call the cafeteria/lunchroom the 'battlefield' during lunch because of all the people who are there." Alice explained. "Though we Black Hawks rarely go to the 'battlefield due to the fact that we have an excellent cook here already, Captain Katsuragi. His food is the best!"

Later after we finished lunch we started arranging the things we were going to place in the room.

"Okay air hockey table a little more toward the left… yes perfect." We set the table down with our manipulative Zaiphon.

"Alright we got the rows finished all we have to do is freeze the water in the skating rink, attach the doors and we're done!" we'll let's just say we took over more than one room, say about 25 rooms and drilled the walls down in order to build the arcade/play area.

We then froze the ice rink, attached some doors, though we almost had to redo it since Grace almost tried to super glue it to the ground since it won't stand straight when she put it on the ground, vacuumed, dusted, and polished everything before Alice used her Landkarte to teleport the Black Hawks here.

"GAH!" Hyuuga landed face first on the ground, he must have been sleeping. Ayanami landed on his back since he must have been sitting in his chair doing paperwork, while everyone else landed straight up.

"We present you the ARCADE!" the three of us shouted once they have realized where they were.

I snickered a little seeing my fiancé land on his back, "Nice job on the teleportation Alice. On second thought, that was the perfect teleportation." Music started playing upon entry of more people.

"We thought that since everyone works so hard that we should build a little break room for everyone to enjoy!" Alice held up a blue striker, "So who's up for a round of air hockey?"

"Alice, there is two strikers for each color, that's means we'll have to play tag team." I picked up the red striker.

"I'll be on Alice's team." Hyuuga walked over and picked one up as well.

"So, whose gonna be on my team?" I asked and all eyes landed on Ayanami.

"When those two are on a team, no one can get past them!" but they manage to convince Ayanami to play anyway.

"I'm working all of you to death tomorrow." And we started playing with Grace being referee.

The puck smashed against strikers going at high speed. Alice smashed down on the puck stopping it.

"Hey Yukari-sama."

"Yes?" she struck the puck toward my side using my distraction as an advantage.

I stopped the puck in time. "Hey! What was that for?! Referee what's your say on that's play."

Grace looked up. "What?"

"What's your call on the play?"

She looked around, clearly she wasn't paying attention, "Um…uh….RESUME PLAY!"

The match continued, and the speed the puck was struck back and forth continued to increase until…

"Shoot! I struck it wrong!" Hyuuga yelled. The puck sailed toward our side and then stopped.

I put my hand on the field, "There's no air. We ran out of time…" The score was still 0-0.

"Hey Grace you want to play?" I offered her the striker.

"No thank you! The speed you guys were playing at were to crazy." I gave the striker to Konatsu then and started toward the ice rink while grabbing a pair of skates along my way.

Hyuuga joined me, "It's kinda funny how kind Aya-tan is to you. It's just too bad he can't spend a lot of time with you isn't it"

I jumped onto the ice and started skating. "We'll he's busy. He does have the tightest schedule in the military." Hyuuga tried to skate but ended up falling so I skated over and helped him learn.

"Just take my hands, and slowly try to skate." I dragged Hyuuga across the ice.

He shook me off once he got the hang of it. "Yukari, I mean don't you want him to spend time with you instead of burying his head under a giant mountain of paperwork and meetings?'

"It's really doesn't matter. I mean I'm always left alone, not really paid attention to, so if he has work, then let he do it. I can survive…most of the times." I looked up and avoided crashing into a wall.

"Then aren't you sad that Ayanami's the reincarnation of Verloren, who loved your sister Eve?" I stopped sliding once he said that. I looked at Hyuuga and smiled a painful smile.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is I can serve under him, see him at least once a day, annoy him once a week, and make him happy. I do not care if he loved Eve, that was his past life." I started skating once more, I turned around and began skating backwards. That was when I realized Ayanami had been behind us the whole time eavesdropping.

He didn't look pleased at all. I exited the skating rink, changed back into my military boots and started back toward the office.

_It doesn't matter who he loved anymore, just cherish you time Yukari! _I told myself over and over again. But the pain of seeing him with my sister was a bit over whelming. _Don't cry Yukari. Don't cry. _I tried to comfort myself, but a single tear escaped.

Hana appeared from her brooch, _'Yukari why are you crying?'_

"No reason." I lied.

'_Child, you have not seen the rest of your old life as Mizuki. Go to sleep.'_

Tiredness suddenly rushed over me and I fell asleep, on the floor. Nice going Hana…

"_Sister! Finally! Curse that fox, not letting into the room to see you until now. His final answer was 'I loved you just as much as Eve!" Chen gripped the rose pendant. "It's just sad that you had to be sealed away. But I hope you get his message. Oh yeah, your father said not to trust Verloren. He would take everything away from you."_

_The pendant glowed faintly, 'Father trying to scare me again. But anyway, Chen thank you for telling me the messages. Did you see Verloren safely through those woods?'_

"_Yes sister." Chen said._

'_I give you the title as queen. If you ever need help, just hold this pendant and I will help you as much as I can.'_

_I then saw generations of work and progress on the kingdom, expanding, building, new arts of magic, new faces, new technology. Everything, only Chen had no grown old, not one bit._

_Chen walked up to a portrait of Mizuki, "Thank you for giving me the gift of immortality, I will make sure that nothing ever happens to the empire to the best of my ability."_

_The rose pendant that was pinned to her clothes faintly glowed again, 'My dear sister! Of course you would! I couldn't have done better at keeping the empire safe!'_

"_You flatter me dear sister." Chen walked back and sat on the throne once more. "Minister Suyuki, can we lower the taxes just a little more? I think the people are struggling just a bit with the tax rate they have right now."_

_Suyuki bowed, "Of course! We can lower it!" and she hurried off to do the task._

'_And Chen, I believe you planned an annual parade? I believe you would need to start arranging for that as well.'_

_Chen chuckled, "Yes, yes of course, I'll do that in an hour."_

'_Seriously! You need to start right now! In an hour you have lunch! Go do your work Chen!'_

_Chen then started organizing the event, making phone calls, planning what comes first etc._

_My dream fast forwarded to the day of the parade. Lanterns hung everywhere, glittery shapes hung in the air. Everyone was having a great time! Food was given out for free! Dancers, color guards, music was everywhere! Games ranging from classic horse racing, to pop the balloon, paint ball wars, and just about everything you could think of._

_Chen was looking down at the festival from the balcony._

'_You really pulled through didn't you, Chen?'_

"_I told you I could do it, and you didn't believe me!" _

'_Whatever, go on ahead and enjoy yourself in the festival.'_

"_Whatever you say sis! You know I'm going to trump everyone in paintball like the year before, and the year before that, and the year before that year!" she jumped gleefully off the balcony on to a trampoline that appeared out of nowhere and landed safely on the ground._

'_You little paintball queen. If I was still here I would have totally beat your butt of at paintball wars!'_

"_That's why I'm the master of paintball now!" Chen grabbed some skittles from the nearest candy shop and paid for it. "So which part of the rainbow do you like best Mizuki?"_

'_I never even tasted those! And you expect me to answer that question?!'_

"_Just joking!" Chen popped some skittles in her mouth then gave the rest to a child who was in a group and was the only who didn't have candy._

_The festival went on very smoothly and according to plan. Fireworks burst above everyone's heads and music continued playing. Then a blinding light appeared in front of Chen, it was Father._

'_What do you want Father. You are not part of the schedule for the festival. Leave'_

"_I just came to say, Verloren was captured and he was sealed away. That is all, my dear daughter." Father then disappeared._

"_That old man!" Chen huffed, "He had a nerve to talk to you like that!"_

'_Chen… please he is my father…that disowned me…'_

"_And you're a queen!" Chen continued her game of paintball._

'Former_ queen Chen. You are the new queen. Oh and my second reincarnation would be looking into this memory about right now. Tell her that the pendant is not inside the church anymore. It is in her pocket.'_

_Chen looked up to the sky, "What she said."_

Author's Notes: Here's the long awaited Chapter 8! I'm so sorry I couldn't update, my internet was down for a while so I couldn't get it fixed! I'm so sorry! Leave a review if you wish to.


	9. Welcome Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT ON 07 GHOST. I ONLY OWN MIZUKI AND YUKARI, AND A FEW OTHER MINOR CHARACTERS WHO ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS. :3 Enjoy! Chapter 9 is revised! :DD I couldn't take it and rewrote it since it sounded so horrible.**

_Chen also added, "I believe Mizuki mention your name as Yukari? I think she also told me to give you a note." She shot a blue paintball at someone before continuing, "The immortality potion recipe in you book may be your only chance to save who you truly love."_

_ The game continued, paintballs were fired, and paint littered the ground. The cleaners then used Arkana to magically and instantly clean everything up. Stars shone just as brightly as ever._

_ 'Jealousy…it may take over me one day. Chen, remember to keep me in order before I become more corrupt than the day I cast down by Father.' The rose brooch had a just an ever so slightly bit of black blossoming in the center._

_ "Mizuki, I forgot to tell you. While you were still inside that room. That old man told me you weren't cast down from heaven for being 'imperfect'. You see, you were like an Alpha Verloren project. He wanted a perfect creation. He first tested it on you. In the end, you had emotions and a deep feeling for everything. So you were then counted as an 'imperfect perfect'." Chen grabbed some ice cream cones and paid._

_ 'And now you tell me that Chen. After 200 years…I strongly dislike you right now.'_

_ Chen smiled as she took a lick, "You could never dislike me, no matter how hard you try."_

What woke me up wasn't my usual heart attack from my dear old friend, the alarm clock. It was the annoying constant beep of a heart monitor inside a hospital.

Normal people's first words when they wake up are like when human words get mutated with a zombie's moan. Mine was more of like, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID RAINBOW STRIPED HEART MONITOR OF POLKA DOTTED CUPCAKE WITH BLUE CHERRIES DOOM!"

Yeah…needless to say, most people were very scared of my brain when I yelled that out of pure annoyance. And for those who are curious, the heart monitor was white…I just didn't want to curse…since it could prove fatal sometimes…I don't know why…

"Oh, your awake…Miss Kurochi. I will go notify Chief of Staff Ayanami." She left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving my brain to wonder how the heck I ended up in the hospital ward.

The doors opened once again and my fiancé stepped through.

"Yukari. How did you knock yourself out for a week?"

"A week? I was out FOR A WEEK?" I turned to the nurse for confirmation.

"I'm afraid so. Your heart stopped everyday for 5 hours. We were about ready to arrange a funeral for you if you didn't wake up by tomorrow." The nurse the back out the room. "I'll leave you two alone now."

"Don't worry me again like that. It was almost as if you suicided." He still had no expression on his face.

I pouted, "Whatever." And I threw my blankets on top of Ayanami. Then I remembered, "Oh yeah…that whatcha ma call it? That thingy!" I checked my pockets, sure enough, the rose pendant was there.

When he finally shook off the blankets, he quite pissed. But not as pissed as Mizuki was.

_"FINALLY! Curse this stupid pendant for keeping me in it with no room to wander for all these years! And you! Verloren! Is that skull of yours empty or something?! Didn't I tell you NOT to interfere with my second life?! Now you'll just cause her misery over who you truly love!"_

For once, Ayanami was speechless.

_"Seriously! My poor dear Yukari. Not knowing what to do anymore." Mizuki said. _

I finally regained control, "Why does it always have to be a takeover?!" well only to lose control again.

_"Stop that child! I'm giving him a lesson here! Anyway, VERLOREN! I would have thought you would have learned your lesson from toying with people's emotions! Yet you still continue to!" _Mizuki was quite scary at times.

"My deepest apologies Mizuki. Could I have Yukari back for a few minutes?" he asked.

_"Hmph. Very well, but only for a few minutes. Then I'll be back with the rest of my lesson." _With that, Mizuki disappeared back into the brooch.

I just smiled, "She said exactly what I would've said to you Krowell."

Needless to say, he wasn't very pleased at all. "Yukari. Why would you do this anyway?"

I counted using my fingers, "One, jealousy. Two, envy. Three, pain. Four, annoyance. Five, because you never truly loved me! I shouldn't have accepted that second chance at life."

He didn't do anything but stare at me. So I hopped off the cot and started walking out the door.

"Go find your Eve. You don't need me anymore." And with that, I trudged off on a long journey to the Barsburg Church. But the nurse stopped me along the way. "Oh, by the way dear. Congratulations!"

I was confused. "Just look over these papers and you'll see! Bye~!" I continued my walk out of Barsburg after collecting a few items from my room. Along the way I finally opened to papers.

I looked over then in shock and then just sighed. "I can't believe it happened. How unlucky of me."

I continued my trudge towards the Church where I met Castor and Labrador.

"Hey! Castor! Lab! What happened to Frau and Teito?" I asked them with smiles.

"Oh, they went off to get seals from each of the god houses to go to the land of Seele." I just nodded. "Alright. Well it was nice meeting you." I walked towards the training hall where many Kors were trapped in a watery barrier. I touched my hand to the barrier allowing me to speak with a Kor.

"I will give you three wishes in exchange for you soul." The Kor said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "But will you take the second soul that I am harboring right now? Will you upset your master by taking that soul?"

The Kor backed up a little, "What?!"

I took my hand away from the barrier. "Useless creatures." And I walked away from the training place. If I was lucky, I could probably make it back into the Barsburg Empire within a day. And then, I would be really lucky if I could avoid the officers and guards for as long as I needed.

It was just like that, a few years passed. And now I had a son, Rikuo.

"Mommy tell me what daddy was like again!" Rikuo bounced up and down begging me to tell him the story again, even though it pained me so much.

"Your daddy was the greatest military elite to be ever known. Rumors says he got a second chance with the same body and came back to lead Barsburg into greatness again." I said. "And where ever your daddy went, all the people feared him, and he would dominate the battle field."

"So cool! When I grow up I want to be just like daddy!" Rikuo smiled. He looked just like his father, the white hair, and face structure, but he had my golden eyes.

"Alright Mommy's gonna go work now. Go to school, come back and you can play by yourself or with friends. I'll be back around dinner and don't go too far okay?" with that I left Rikuo at his school and went to work. My work was basically assassination; it earns me a enough money to support him, though he doesn't get everything he wants.

"Neh Aya-tan. Doesn't that little kid look like you?" Hyuuga pointed at Rikuo who had just left school and was on his way home.

Ayanami stared at the little kid. "Just a coincidence, it's nothing more."

"How can it be? I think while scanning some documents, they Yukari had a child." Hyuuga nudged the Chief of Staff. "He might be yours."

"How can it be? I heard Yukari died." Ayanami was now advancing on the small child, determined to find out. "Child, is your mother around?"

Rikuo looked up at the tall, mysterious man, 'No, she's working right now."

"Just one more question," Ayanami asked, "By any chance is your mother's name Yukari?"

Rikuo nodded. "Yes. Do you know her mister?"

A smile flooded Ayanami's face. "See? I told you that he was your son." Hyuuga smiled and gave Rikuo a lollipop, which he accepted gratefully.

"Come with me Rikuo." Ayanami took the child by his little hand and led him toward the military. "Hyuuga, stay here and bring Yukari to my office when she gets back."

"Rikuo?!" I yelled frantically, "Rikuo?!" I ran around and around until I saw a familiar uniform, "Hyuuga, what did you do to Rikuo?"

"Nothing~! Aya-tan took him and told me to bring you back to his office." He hoisted me over his shoulder and ran.

"No! Hyuuga!" I yelled, "Put me down!" it was too late by the time he had set me down. There my old lover and child was.

"Mommy!" Rikuo ran toward me.

"Why are you with that 'man'?" I asked.

Ayanami snorted, "That 'man' is your husband." I narrowed my eyes.

"Go back to Eve Krowell. Leave my like alone." I sighed and started to herd Rikuo back home, but he ran towards his father.

"Mommy. Why won't you want to be with daddy anymore?" Rikuo stood next to his father.

"Yes, Yukari. Should I have not chosen a second chance at life with you?" Ayanami asked.

"Fine." Rikuo cheered as Hyuuga smirked in satisfaction.

"Welcome home, Yukari."

Author's note: ERMEHGURD! IT"S FINALLY DONE! I can't believe it I finished this series! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much to all those people who have written reviews and read this story. I have a few toher stories going on, but if you ever want to know the approximate update for a story, you can check my profile and it should have it. Thank you so much and now I fell so sad to finally leave this story alone. Well…I have other stories I have!


End file.
